Flashbacks of a Loud
by Rageman
Summary: Lincoln is suffering a heavy depression after he remembered almost every bad moment between himself and his family. His sisters and parents notice this, and do anything it takes to bring their sole brother and son back to his cheery and optimistic self.
1. Bad Memories

_Author's Note: The following takes place sometime after the events of first 2 seasons, and shortly after end of second season of the show._

 _(Loud residence, evening. Lincoln is in his room, reading some comics. He puts them aside, takes his VR goggles and goes to the hallway to play the game, but instantly stops as soon as he's about to put the goggles on his head. Remembering something, he goes to Lori's and Leni's room, with VR goggles still in his hand. He looks at it, and sees Lori doing what she's doing best - chatting with Bobby, who still lives next door, though. This gives him an unpleasant memory of something that happened a long while ago.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "Get the Message".**_

 _(Lincoln is playing his VR game with breakdancing...until inadvertently steps into Lori's and Leni's room, much to former's rage.)_

Lori: _Lincoln!_

Lincoln: _(takes the goggles off and sees Lori making an angry face at him)_ _AAAAAHHHHH!_

Lori: There's only one rule in this house: Stay _out_ of my bedroom! If I catch you in here again, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(The flashback Lincoln just had made him refrain from playing his game, then Lori notices him standing outside her room.)_

Lori: Linco-

Lincoln: I'm leaving, I'm leaving! _(quickly walks off)_

 _(Lori actually wanted to talk to him about something, but shrugged it off, and thought to do it a bit later. Lincoln retreats to his room, puts his VR goggles back on the table, and goes out to hallway again. He sees his second elder sister there, Leni, who's just being her ditzy, but cheery self. This doesn't relieve him, however, as he remembers how brutally he made her scream that one time with his spider, Frances.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "Along Came a Sister".**_

 _(Just as Lincoln thought everything's cool, Frances laid her egg sac in the vents; the babies hatch and scurry into Leni's room, much to the latter's utter horror.)_

 **Leni:** _AAAAAAAHHHHH! SPIDERS!_

 _(Lincoln has so shocked look on his face that just reads "Ah...s$ &t".)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(After remembering such shocking moment, he decides not to bother her for now. He wanders around the hallway, until stops, sees door to Luna and Luan's door on the right...and notices a bit bent wall on his left. This gives him another nasty memory of what happened a while ago.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House".**_

 _(The Loud kids were very busy with their scavenge hunt. Lincoln comes to Luna's and Luan's room, only for the former to kick him out the most brutal way possible just so he "won't interfere".)_

Lincoln: Hey, what the-

 _(Luna busts out one of her big amps.)_

Luna: STAY OUT! THIS IS _OUR_ TURF! _(blasts Lincoln with a killer wail, and he flies straight into the wall)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(The flashback Lincoln just had caused him to shiver in concern for a bit. He enters Luna's and Luan's room, just to see how are they. He sees Luna, who's playing normal guitar while singing along, and then he sees his comedian sister in her corner, playing around with Mr. Coconuts. He remembers how he almost ruined her business for good.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "Funny Business".**_

 _Lincoln:_ _(high-pitched voice while covered in balloons)_ I went a little overboard with the helium. Whoa, good gravy! _(falls back as a loud crash is heard, getting the kids to laugh and cheer)_

 _(This causes Luan to shake in rage and jealously, and with that, quits the party while stomping.)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(Lincoln, after remembering that, now really feels guilty. Seeing both Luna and Luan altogether does not pleases him, however, as he remembers one little incident between himself, his rocking and comedian sister, respectively.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "Garage Banned".**_

 _(In the living room, Luna is strumming her guitar and Lincoln is reading a comic, until Luan runs in, angry.)_

Luan: Dang it, Luna! Your fog machine warped Mr. Coconuts' head! _(shows her dummy's disfigured head)_

Luna: Can't prove it, dude!

Luan: Lincoln, tell her she has to pay to get him fixed!

Lincoln: Um...okay. Luna, I think Luan has a point. You should pay up.

Luna: _(shaking her fist threateningly)_ You wanna think again, brah?

Lincoln: Yes, I do. Luan, I think you should accept that fog machines are a part of life.

Luan: _(as the facially disfigured Mr. Coconuts)_ I wouldn't be too hasty, Slick! My cousin's a baseball bat!

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(Lincoln saddens now from such memory. He leaves their room, and now goes to Lynn's and Lucy's one. He enters, to see how are they doing. He looks at his jock sister, who's practicing with her soccer ball. Now Lynn is the last sister he wants to have a flashback about, because of a certain incident that he'll never forget.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "No Such Luck".**_

 _(Lincoln is getting upstairs, reaches hallway, then Lynn pops in front of him.)_

Lynn: Hey, Lincoln! You're coming to my softball game today, right?

Lincoln: Dang it. Should've done a head count. _(to Lynn)_ Actually, Lynn, I've got some important business to attend to. Like Ace Savvy VS the Card Shark. _(holds out comic)_

Lynn: Lame. My team has won our last six games, and you're the only member of this family who hasn't come out to support me.

Lincoln: That's because I was supporting six other sisters at _their_ things. Sorry, Lynn, I just can't do it today.

Lynn: _(holding her bat threateningly)_ Sure you won't reconsider?

 _(We cut to that fateful aftermath of the game sometime later.)_

 __Lincoln: Hey, sis. I'm really sorry you lost.

 _(Lynn yelps and hides behind a dumpster.)_

Lincoln: Hey.

Lynn: _(holding a rotten banana peel)_ Stay back! You're bad luck! _(tosses the peel at Lincoln)_

Lincoln: What are you talking about?

Lynn: My team has been dominating all season, then the one time you show up, we lose!

Lincoln: That's ridiculous. I'm not bad luck.

Lynn: Yeah-huh, you are! Which is why I'm banning you from all future games. Now scram! I have to make things right with the softball gods. _(does her Cossack dance again)_ Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut!

 _(Then we cut to that moment when Lincoln thought he could use the accusation just so he can get more alone time, and with that, we see a montage of Lincoln fooling the rest of his sisters into believing that he is bad luck indeed. He succeeds at that as time goes on, going as far as breaking Lori's golf clubs...then sometime later, the sisters decide to take action, and that's when things really started to go downhill. That fateful evening, he gets ready for bed, only to find out that his door is now boarded up and bound with hazard tape, and there's a note on it.)_

Lincoln: _(reading note)_ "Sorry, Lincoln, but you can't sleep here tonight. We can't just risk it." Are you kidding me?!

Sisters: _NO!_ _(slam their doors shut, Lincoln scowls at this)_

 _(Lincoln goes outside to Charles' doghouse.)_

Lincoln: Hey, buddy, think I could bunk here for the night? _(Charles growls at him)_ You too, Charles?

 _(He looks around for somewhere to sleep. The next day, it's revealed he was sleeping on a pile of leaves with a squirrel on his head. He shoos the squirrel away, brushes the leaves off, spits out an acorn, shakes more acorns out of his pants and goes up to the back door only to find that it's locked.)_

Lincoln: Guys? I think you accidentally locked me out!

 _(His breakfast is shoved through the doggy door and he peeks through the window on the door.)_

Rita: Kids, we've got a special treat for you! Since your father's presentation went so well...

Lynn Sr.: And your mother's root canals, too...

Rita: ...we thought we'd celebrate with a trip to the beach tomorrow.

 _(The sisters all cheer and Lincoln pops his head through the doggy door.)_

Lincoln: We're going to the beach tomorrow?

Lynn Sr.: Ooh, gosh. Sorry, son. Not you. Someone could get attacked by a shark.

Lynn: Or caught in a riptide.

Luna: Or stung by a jellyfish.

Lana: _(gasps)_ If that happens, I call peeing on the wound!

Lincoln: _(dejected)_ Come on, you guys! Be reasonable!

Lola: You're bad luck, Lincoln! You can't come! _(closes the doggy door on him)_

Lincoln: I guess I brought this on myself.

 _(And if that wasn't devastating enough for the poor Loud boy, he thought he could prove that he's not bad luck by wearing the ill-fated squirrel suit, which he did later in the day. He hoped that it worked...and it did, indeed.)_

Baseball Announcer: It's going...it's going...IT'S GONE! LYNN LOUD HITS A GRAND SLAM! SQUIRRELS WIN! SQUIRRELS WIN!

 _(The family and Bobby cheer for Lynn as she makes her run around the field.)_

Baseball Announcer: _(clinging to Pep)_ SQUIRRELS WIN! SQUIRRELS WIN! _(knocks Pep down)_

 _(Lynn finishes her run and gets picked up by her family in celebration of her victory.)_

Family: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ROCKED IT, LYNN-SANITY!

 _(Lincoln in disguise joins them.)_

Lola: _(to the mascot)_ Um, do you mind, fur ball? This is a family moment.

Lincoln: Guys, it's me! _(takes the mask off)_ I was here the whole time! This proves it. I'm not bad luck.

Lynn: Oh my gosh, you're right. Wow, Lincoln, I'm really sorry.

 _(The rest of the family apologizes.)_

Rita: Sorry we sold all your furniture.

Lincoln: _(shocked)_ Wait. What?

 _(We cut to the worst moment of the incident, most painful, and tear-jerking...the beach.)_

Lola: Hey, Lincoln! _(shouting)_ Put the head back on before we get stung by a jellyfish!

 _(The rest of the family is enjoying their time with beach activities.)_

Lincoln: But unfortunately, only when I'm in the squirrel suit. _(puts the head back on)_

 _(An iris comes on Lincoln's exasperated face, pauses for a moment, and closes completely.)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(The flashback was most indeed one of the worst two he had now, and it causes him to grimace and shed tears from sadness, horror and shock. He wipes them up and quickly regains composure, then looks at Lucy. He remembers how because of his goth sister he was accused of clogging the toliet that one time.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "Sleuth or Consequences".**_

 _(Lincoln enters the bathroom, then suddenly, water from the toilet gushes out.)_

Lori: Gross! Lincoln! You clogged the toilet _again_? _(all sisters glare at him)_

Lola: I'm telling Dad! _(goes to do so)_

Lincoln: What makes you think _I_ did it?

Luan: Maybe because you made more clogs than a Dutch shoe factory! _(laughs during rimshot)_

 _(Cut to montage of Lincoln dumping stuff in the toliet, then cut back to confrontation.)_

Lincoln: All true. But this time, it _wasn't_ me. I swear!

 _(Lola brings Lynn Sr. up and is holding a plunger.)_

Lynn Sr.: Well, there goes my Saturday.

Lana: _(moves Lola aside and busts out an even heavier plunger known as Big Bertha.)_ Forget that pitiful plunger, Dad. This is a class 5 clog. You're gonna need Big Bertha!

Lynn Sr.: Well, Mr. Flush-My-CD's-Down-The-Can, I assume this was your doing?

Lincoln: No, Dad! For real! It was not me!

Lynn Sr.: Well, _somebody_ did it! Toilets don't just clog themselves! Until one of you fesses up, everyone's grounded!

 _(The sisters complain about this unjust decision.)_

Lincoln: But Dad, I can't be grounded! The convention's in a few hours and I gotta get my Ace Savvy comic signed!

Lynn Sr.: Until I know who did the crime, you're all doing the time!

 _(Then sometime later during that incident, the so-called "confession" came in. Lucy gets ready to confess.)_

Lucy: Excuse me...I have something to say... _(gets their attention and reveals the book)_ This is what totaled the toilet.

Lisa: Princess Pony?!

 _(The sisters laugh at such development.)_

Lynn: Which one of you lame-o's does that belong to?

Lisa: Certainly not me! It's so sickeningly sweet I get a toothache just looking at it!

Leni: _(terrified at Lisa's exaggeration)_ Can that really happen?

Luan: Whoever that belongs to is gonna be the laughing stock of this house!

Lori: Yeah! They are literally worse than Lincoln! And he wears his underwear on the outside!

 _(The other sisters laugh some more and Lucy knows she has to face the music; Lincoln notices Lucy's pain and feels bad for her.)_

Lucy: Actually...the book belongs to-

Lincoln: Me!

Luan, Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lori, and Luna: _(flabbergasted)_ YOU?!

Lincoln: I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd make fun of me.

Lori: _(sounding sympathetic)_ Aw, Lincoln... _(now condescending_ ) ...of course, we're gonna make fun of you! But only for the rest of your life! _(Luna, and Lola look at him smugly)_

Lincoln: _(undeterred)_ I'm looking forward to it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go tell-

Lola: _(doing it for him)_ DAD! IT WAS LINCOLN WHO CLOGGED THE TOILET!

Lynn Sr.: LINCOLN, YOU'RE GROUNDED! GIRLS, YOU'RE NO LONGER GROUNDED!

 _(The other sisters cheer and celebrate their freedom.)_

Lucy: Why did you do that?

Lincoln: Because you were right. I can handle the teasing. I'm quite comfortable with who I am. Obviously! But don't worry. Someday, you'll be, too. Until then, your big brother's got your back.

Lucy: _(smiling and grateful)_ Thanks, Lincoln.

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(Even though Lincoln was really defending Lucy and wasn't regretting it, he was still, no matter what, hurt deep on the inside, from the nasty teasing he was having. He is shaking head in despondency. He leaves the room, and goes to his twin sisters' one, to see how are they doing. He enters their room, and sees both of them at their business. Lola is seen in the middle of her playful tea party with her stuffed animals, while Lana is socializing with her animals. Once again, this does not make him happy, because of one incident that he wished it never happened at all.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "Toads and Tiaras".**_

Lincoln: Lana, how would you like a season pass to Dairyland?

 _(The same heavenly background appears again with Lana gasping with joy.)_

Choir: HALLELUJAH!

Lana: _(fighting the temptation)_ Don't toy with me, Lincoln!

Lincoln: I'm not! All you have to do is one teensy, tiny, little thing.

Lana: _(desperate)_ What is it? I'll do anything!

Lincoln: You just have to take Lola's place in the Little Miss Prim and Perfect Pageant and win.

Lana: _(nauseated)_ Are you kidding me?! Bleh! Do you know who you're talking to?

Lincoln: _(determined)_ Someone who's going to love Dairyland's newest ride... _(shows a pamphlet of the ride)_ ...the _Milk Shaker_. It's so fast, you can barf, fly around a loop, and get hit in the face with said barf.

Lana: _(giving in)_ Darn you, Lincoln! I am in! _(worried with realization)_ But wait. What if Lola finds out? You know what she's capable of.

 _(An image of Lola looking on demonically with hellfire in the background is shown as a cultist choir chants. Lincoln and Lana shudder with terror.)_

Lincoln: She won't find out. I promise.

 _(They shake on it with Lana getting mud on Lincoln's hand.)_

Lincoln: Bleh. First off, we gotta clean you up. _Dirt on your face gets you last place._

 _(Then we cut to that moment when Lana wins at the pageant, while still disguised as her other twin sister.)_

Lincoln: Whoo-hoo! That's my sister!

Lola: _(runs in, grabs and holds him against the wall with her crutch)_ AND THIS IS YOUR _OTHER_ SISTER!

Lincoln: Wait! It's my fault, not Lana's! It was all my idea!

Lola: I have worked four years to build my pageant reputation! AND YOU JUST RUINED IT!

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(Lincoln again feels guilty for putting against his twin sisters' wishes, and for pulling that "stunt" off. He leaves their room, as always, and lastly, he goes to Lisa's and Lily's room. He enters it, and sees Lisa doing of her classic experiments. He looks at his prodigy sister...and remembers how his friends, expect for Clyde, berated him for having sister that can always outsmart them, causing him to make her "average" that one time.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "Making the Grade".**_

 _(The school cafeteria, day. Lincoln walks up to his peers who are not happy right now.)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: Hey, guys. Make a little room. _(They look at him and refuse to make room.)_ It's me, L-Train! What's the problem?  
 **  
**Liam: The problem is your sister.  
 **  
**Lincoln: Look, I know Lisa's different, but she'll grow on you. _(tries nudging into the table)_ Now, if I could just-  
 **  
**Rusty: Sorry, you're sitting over there. _(points to a particularly extremely dirty table)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: _(terrified)_ The sticky table!? _(fumes with frustration)_

 _(Later on that day, the Loud residence, day. Lincoln knocks on the door to Lisa's and Lily's room.)  
_ _ **  
**_Lisa: Lincoln, enter. I'm just drafting a proposal to eliminate recess.  
 **  
**Lincoln: That's exactly what I need to talk to you about. You're acting _way_ too smart in class. It's annoying everyone, and they're taking it out on me. Could you please just try and act like an average kid?  
 **  
**Lisa: That's like asking a sea cucumber to act like a cephalopod. _(Lincoln has a blank stare to that response with crickets chirping)_ I see someone didn't do his science homework.  
 **  
**Lincoln: Lisa, please. Thanks to you, I've been banished to the sticky table. Look at these pants! _(shows a milk carton stuck to his butt)_  
 **  
**Lisa: I sympathize with your plight, Lincoln, and I suppose that acting average could be a fascinating sociological challenge. Okay, I'll do it.  
 **  
**Lincoln: Thank you. You're the best. _(hugs her)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(As always, Lincoln feels guilty for putting his younger prodigy sister through that painful trouble. He finally looks at his youngest sister, Lily. The white-haired male gets just a little bit relieved, since he didn't do much to Lily, and vice versa, compared to the rest of his sisters. He leaves their room.)_

Lynn Sr.: Kids! Dinner!

 _(All of Loud siblings are going downstairs for dinner. They've all gather before a single, but big dinner table, and proceed to dig in their foods. But Lincoln eats slowly because he's very depressed, looks at all of his sisters in sadness, and is about to remember the nasty moments when he was inadvertently causing his sisters to be against him. First thing that comes to mind is that infamous trophy incident from a while ago.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "Making the Case".**_

 _(Lincoln and Clyde are walking from school after the former posted the controversial video of his sisters.)_  
 **  
**Clyde: You can't get pulverized, Lincoln! I'd never be able to find another best friend!  
 **  
**Lincoln: You won't have to. After I win the trophy on Friday, I'll just delete the video.  
 **  
**Clyde: _(hugs his best friend)_ Just in case...we had a good run, buddy.  
 **  
**Lincoln: Don't worry, Clyde. My sisters will never know.  
 _  
(But just as he opens the door, his sisters are right there, and they are incredibly furious. Lori is holding her cell phone with the video on it. This is something Lincoln will find hard to forget at all.)_  
 **  
**Clyde: They know.  
 _  
(The sisters rant about Lincoln's video.)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: Wait, wait, wait! Let me explain!  
 **  
**Lori: You've got exactly three seconds before we _pulverize_ you!  
 _  
(Lynn cracks her knuckles and Lisa starts a stopwatch to time Lincoln's very limited time.)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: There was this video contest at school and I really wanted to win!  
 **  
**Lola: YOU SHOWED MY SLEEP FACE FOR SOME STUPID CONTEST?!  
 **  
**Lincoln: I just wanted a trophy to put in the case like you guys!  
 **  
**Luna: You think you deserve a trophy for that, bro?  
 **  
**Lincoln: No. I don't deserve it. Look! I'll delete the video!  
 **  
**Lucy: Too late, Lincoln. The damage has already been done.  
 **  
**Lynn: You made me look like a fool!  
 **  
**Lucy: You made me look like a freak!  
 **  
**Lori: You made me look like I fart! And for the record, it was these shoes! See? _(tries to make it look like they were making the farting noise, but fails, as expected)_ Of course it's not working now.  
 **  
**Lincoln: Lori, I'm sorry! Wait! _(chases after his sisters, then Clyde leaves nervously)_ Luna, let me explain!  
 **  
**Luna: _(drowning Lincoln out with heavy metal frustration)_ Can't hear ya, bro! _(slams her door)_ ****

Lincoln: Leni! Lori! I'm sorry!  
 **  
**Lori: You literally disgust me!  
 **  
**Leni: Yeah! _(walks into the wall and gets dragged in by Lori)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: Lola! Lana! Please!  
 **  
**Lola: You're uninvited to my birthday party FOREVER! _(slams the door)_  
 _  
(Lincoln sighs and Lana opens it which he thinks she will forgive him.)_  
 **  
**Lana: I wanna slam it, too! _(does so)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: _(knocks on Lisa's door)_ Lisa! Lisa? _(Lisa slides a note under the door)_ " _Vengeance shall be mine._ " _(turns to Lynn and Lucy)_ Guys, come on! I'm your brother!  
 _  
(Lynn only growls in response.)_  
 **  
**Lucy: I have no brother! _(starts to close the door then opens it)_ I know I say that a lot, but this time...I mean it. _(slams door)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: Luan, you gotta help me! I was only doing what you said!  
 **  
**Luan: You broke the unspoken rule: never post a video without the person's permission!  
 **  
**Lincoln: Why didn't you tell me that?

Luan: Because it's unspoken. _(slams door)  
_  
 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(Now that he remembered that incident, he looks at the trophy case from behind, and notices that he still has that "award" for being so-called "Most Improved Brother". But Lincoln isn't done yet, because now he remembers how his sisters were beating the crap out of him over something called...car seat.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "The Sweet Spot".**_

 _(Lincoln is inside Vanzilla, napping. But then, there's a banging at the window, waking him up and it's revealed to be his sisters, looking pretty pissed.)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: _(rolls down the window)_ Hey, guys. What's up?  
 **  
**Lola: What are you up to, Lincoln?  
 **  
**Lincoln: _(acting)_ Me? I'm not up to anything. Just, you know, catching some Z's in the car, like guys do.  
 **  
**Lori: _(livid)_ Oh yeah? Then what's...THIS?  
 _  
(They show Lincoln his seating chart, having found out about his operation.)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: _(infuriated)_ You went in my room?!  
 **  
**Lori: That's not the hot issue right now.  
 **  
**Lana: What's the Sweet Spot? And why are _you_ in it?  
 **  
**Lincoln: Oh, it's, uh...it's the worst seat in the whole car! I put myself in it so none of you would have to suffer.  
 **  
**Lucy: Then why is it called the Sweet Spot?  
 **  
**Lincoln: Because I'm being sweet?  
 **  
**Lisa: _(calculating on the trunk door)_ According to my calculations, the Sweet Spot is actually the _best_ seat in the car for various reasons including air circulation, proximity to parental units, and the lack of chewable  
adhesive on the cushion.  
 **  
**Lincoln: _(outraged)_ It took me eight months to figure that out! _(He headpalms in frustration, as his sisters glare angrily at him.)_  
 **  
**Lisa: Shocker.  
 **  
**Lori: Well, if that's the best seat, then I should get it. _(look down at her siblings)_ I'm the oldest.  
 **  
**Luna: You'd just barf all over it, dude! _I_ should have it!  
 **  
**Lola: Beauty before age!  
 **  
**Lana: _(retorts)_ Yeah! So _I_ should get it!  
 **  
**Luna: That seat belongs to me!  
 **  
**Leni: No! _I_ want it!  
 **  
**Lincoln: You can yell all you want, but I'm already in the seat. And possession is 9/10 of the law.  
 **  
**Lynn: _(threatening)_ You're gonna possess a bruise in a minute!  
 _  
(The girls all glare at Lincoln, demanding him to hand over the Sweet Spot.)_  
 **  
**Lana: Get him!

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(And since that Sweet Spot incident, he vowed to never attend any family vacations ever again, adding to fact that his sisters always put him through misery every road trip. And last, but not least...he remembers one of the worst moments he had in his life, thanks to his...accidental reveal, which caused something that he'll never also forget.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "Brawl in the Family".**_

 _(The sisters are relieved that Lincoln finally has learned not to "interfere".)_

Lincoln: Heh. Well, I guess I've learned my lesson: always respect the sister fight protocol.  
 **  
**Lana: Glad you're finally getting it.  
 **  
**Lincoln: Oh, I totally do, believe me. Next time when Lynn says she needs a windshield wiper when Lisa talks, or Lana says Lola snores like Pop-Pop, I am staying out of it.  
 _  
(Unfortunately for him, those insults he has heard have suddenly sparked a new feud, resulting in another brutal brawl.)_  
 **  
**Lisa: _(furiously at Lynn)_ You said what now, _SPORTY?!_ _(spitting on her due to her lisp)_  
 **  
**Lola: _(lividly to Lana)_ Oh, I _snore_ , do I? HOW CAN YOU _HEAR ME OVER ALL YOUR SLEEP-FARTING?!_  
 _  
(Lynn Sr. is coming out of his room with the bucket, full of used-up toilet paper.)_  
 **  
**Lynn Sr. **:** Phew. Can't wait to use the real toilet.  
 _  
(The girls all start bickering and then getting into a violent melee over what they said about each other that Lincoln accidentally revealed.)_  
 **  
**Lynn Sr: _AAAHH!_ RETREAT! _RETREAT!_ _(shuts himself back in his room)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: WAIT FOR ME! _(runs in to join his parents)_  
 _  
(The sisters' fight gets so intense that it starts shaking the entire vicinity of the household.)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(Lincoln now was really depressed after remembering everything he was put through, and thinks about nothing but depression. Lori looks around a bit, until notices how her baby brother Lincoln looks really sad and hasn't been talking to anyone the entire supper. She's now concerned for him, and decides to consult him about his sudden silence later.)_

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(The dinner is over, the Loud siblings are heading back upstairs. Lincoln, on the other hand, was now really devastated after remembering all those bad things. He heads to his room, sits on his bed, and now proceeds to remember the damage he did to 2 certain people that aren't part of his family. The first person coming in mind is his, yes, best friend, Clyde. He remembered how he was disappointed when he was spending time with his sisters during that one unfortunate time.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "Overnight Success".  
**_ **  
**Lincoln: Clyde, come on! We gotta get started! _(grabs Clyde's arm)_  
 **  
**Lola: Hey, that's _my_ toad! _(grabs Clyde's other arm)_  
 **  
**Clyde: I hate to let the kid down, Lincoln. Start the movie and I'll be right in.  
 **  
**Lincoln: Are you kidding me? I can't believe you would rather spend your time with my dumb sisters...  
 **  
**Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lola, and Lisa: HEY!  
 **  
**Lincoln: ...than do all the things I planned for us! You are ruining the sleepover, Clyde! Fart time is out the window, and I seriously doubt we'll get to booger flicking!  
 **  
**Clyde: But, Lincoln, we can still have fun doing this other stuff.  
 **  
**Lincoln: You know what? Let's just forget the whole thing. The sleepover is officially canceled! _(slams his door)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(Lincoln now feels guilty for Clyde after such outburst.)_

Lincoln: And what the H was I even thinking for yelling at Clyde like heck...? Some "friend" I am...

 _(Now he remembers that really bad moment when he caused Lori and Bobby to "break up" just because he was trying to stand his ground that one time.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "Save the Date".**_

 _(Lincoln is at school, sitting with his friends at the lunch table, trying to get something out of his pants. It eventually comes out, and it's a sloppy joe with a note on it.)_  
 **  
**Classmate #4: _(reading the note)_ Happy Sloppy Joe Tuesday, Lame-o. Signed, Ronnie Anne. _(he says her name with flair)_  
 **  
**Clasmate #3: And there's a heart!  
 **  
**Classmates #1, #2, #3, #4, & #5: Oooooooo! Lincoln's got a girlfriend!  
 **  
**Lincoln: What?! No I don't.  
 **  
**Classmate #3: When's the wedding day, Lincoln?  
 _  
(The classmates, excluding Clyde, laugh.)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: Ha-ha. Very funny, guys.  
 **  
**Classmates: _Ronnie and Lincoln sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._ _(they start laughing again)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: Guys, Ronnie Anne is NOT my girlfriend. She's rude and gross and totally annoying. I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss that weirdo.  
 _  
(A gasp is heard, and it turns out it came from Ronnie Anne. Lincoln turns around and is shocked to see her.)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: Ronnie Anne!  
 _  
(Ronnie Anne is at first shocked, but then puts on an angry scowl, and storms out of the lunch room, with her food tray still in her hands.)_  
 **  
**Clyde: Whoa, Lincoln, I think you really hurt her feelings.  
 **  
**Lincoln: C'mon, Clyde, Ronnie Anne is the toughest girl at school. She'll be fine.

 _(And did he little know, that his claim would eventually come back to bite him in the butt, hard, and that's what happened later when Lincoln got back home later that day.)_

Lori: YOU MONSTER! _(she screams, throwing a tissue box at Lincoln.)_  
 **  
**Lincoln: Ow! What was that for?  
 **  
**Lori: You made Ronnie Anne CRY!  
 **  
**Lincoln: Cry? I didn't mean to! Wait, how do you know?  
 _  
(Lori tries to aim a teddy bear at Lincoln, but he jumps out of the way before it hits him.)_  
 **  
**Lori: Bobby told me... _(starts to cry)_ RIGHT BEFORE HE BROKE UP WITH ME!  
 **  
**Lincoln: What? Why does Bobby care? _(Lori throws a couch cushion at Lincoln, prompting him to duck; she opens a photo album showing a picture of Bobby and Ronnie Anne together.)_  
 **  
**Lori: Because Bobby is literally Ronnie Anne's brother! He said he could never date someone related to someone who hurt someone he's related to! Or something like that!  
 **  
**Lincoln: Ronnie Anne has a brother? I thought she was raised by trolls.  
 _  
(Lori throws a bunch of CDs in rapid fire fashion; Lincoln shields himself with the cushion.)_  
 **  
**Lori: D'AAAAHH! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT BOBBY WAS TALKING ABOUT!  
 _  
(Lori chases after Lincoln, who hides behind the chair; he trips, and Lori catches him and holds him up by his shirt.)_  
 **  
**Lori: You _have_ to make things right with Ronnie Anne!  
 **  
**Lincoln: Okay! Okay! I'll call her right now and apologize! _(picks up the phone)_  
 **  
**Lori: NO! _(hangs up the phone)_ Nuh-uh! Actions speak louder than words! Bobby has to _see you_ being nice to her. That's the only way he'll get back together with me! Which is why we're going on a double date!  
 **  
**Lincoln: WHAT?!  
 **  
**Lori: It's all been arranged! We have a reservation at Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet at six! AND YOU! WILL MAKE HER! FEEL! LIKE THE MOST SPECIAL GIRL! _IN THE WORLD!_  
 **  
**Lincoln: _(gags)_ I'd rather lick the bathroom...  
 _  
(Lori picks up the end table and threatens to crush him with it.)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(Now Lincoln is really devastated after remembering everything that happened so far. He sadly turns to the camera and speaks to the readers.)_

Lincoln: _(monotone and sadly, to readers)_ I don't know what else to do, you guys. At this point, all I can do is just pretty much give up and leave all of my family and friends behind. Because can you really keep going, especially when something just keep reminding you of unpleasant moments that happened in the past? Of course not. Besides, my parents were mostly on my sisters' side, because they sure wouldn't want to have all 10 angry kids after them. Man...this all started 11 years ago when I was born as a boy, not a girl. If only I was born as a girl, none of this would've happened. Maybe this family wasn't meant for boys in the first place. But you know what they say, "what happened, happened". So yeah... _(sadly sighs)_ So that's why I decided I'll be doing some things, then I'll give myself some time...and that's when I'll officially leave all of my friends and family behind. Not because I hate them, just so I won't be around to make things worse in my life. _(sees clock on his wall, it's getting close to bedtime, and relaxes a bit)_ Alright then, will hit the bay for now. See you guys tomorrow.

 _ **To be continued in Part 2...**_


	2. Lori's Assurance

_(We continue where the first part of this story left off. We cut to Lincoln's room the next day, where the white-haired male himself is crying heavily from remembering such grim moments in his life for almost half an hour. He regains composure, but sadly looks at the readers.)_

Lincoln: _(to readers)_ I'm really sorry you had to see that, but trust me, I can't live like this any further, because I am sick, and tired of pushing my own sisters any further. Man...maybe Lori was right after all, I am the biggest twerp of this family. I just don't know what to do anymore at this point... and looks like there is only one thing to do.

 _(He pulls out his phone, and dials James. The British picks up.)_

James: _Hello?_

Lincoln: Jimmy? It's Lincoln. Can you and Normand come to my house? There is something that I'll need to discuss with you two.

James: _Alright,_ _we'll be there soon._

Lincoln: OK. Thanks, dude.

 _(Lincoln hangs up the phone, then several minutes later, James and Normand have gathered in Lincoln's room with the white-haired boy himself.)_

Lincoln: OK guys, there's something which I need to talk to you about.

Normand: What is it, Lincoln?

Lincoln: ...I want to leave all of my family and friends behind, and join your group.

 _(The European duo widen their eyes from surprise.)_

James: What?

Normand: Why?

Lincoln: You see...I remembered how often, WAY too often, caused my sisters to be against me, including the moments when I have harmed some of my pals, like Ronnie Anne and Clyde. And that's why, in an effort to prevent further damage to everyone in my life, I am officially planning to leave all of my family and friends behind, and then afterwards join your group. I just can't see myself inflicting anymore damage to the people in my life.

James: I see.

Normand: So what will you do for now?

Lincoln: First thing is that for the time being, I will never speak to everyone ever again, unless I am spoken to first. Then, I'll give myself some time to do some stuff, and that's when I'll do it.

James: OK.

Normand: You sure about that, though?

Lincoln: Yeah. Besides, it'd be about time for me to move on and keep going as long as I can.

James: Yep, I can tell.

Normand: Alright then.

James: We'll not question your decision, though, because as they say, only time will tell.

Lincoln: I see. I'll let you know when it's time, though.

James: Got it. Later, dude.

Lincoln: Bye, guys.

 _(James and Normand leave Lincoln's room and then the house. And with that, we see the montage of Lincoln being silent and emotionless for the time. We see how he never talks to anyone in the house, including the parents, how he never conversates even during suppers, how he never watches some TV with all of his family, and then, we cut to his sisters' activities, like Lynn's games and Luna's concerts, and Lincoln isn't cheering for any of his sisters whatsoever. As time goes on, he even stops attending some family time with both his parents and sisters. Time has passed, and Lincoln isn't seen spending some time with his family whatsoever. Lori has noticed Lincoln's sudden prolonged silence and absence from family activities, and decided NOW is the time to find out what's been going on with her sole little brother.)_

 _ **Several mintues later...**_

 _(Lori approaches Lincoln's room, she knocks on the door.)_

Lincoln: _(muffled, monotone)_ Come in.

 _(Lori enters Lincoln's room to discuss his sudden silence, and sits on his bed, next to the white-haired male himself.)_

Lori: Hey, Lincoln. You seem...awfully quiet lately. Are you alright?

Lincoln: What do you mean?

Lori: You never talk to anyone of us, you never chat during dinners, you never spend some time with us and you've been missing out on our activities recently. I'm literally worried about you, Lincoln.

Lincoln: _(sadly sighs)_ I'm sorry Lori, it's just that I remembered how I kept tormenting you guys with my idiocy and sheer stupidity during those times. I just don't know what else to do at this point. So that's why in order to stop inflicting any further damage to you guys, I decided to never speak to you guys again, unless when I'm spoken to, that is, and when the time is right, I'll leave all of you and my friends behind, since I've harmed them in the past too, and then I'll join James' and Normand's group.

 _(Lori gasped from hearing such plans, and tightly embraced her sole brother.)_

Lori: No...please don't leave us, Lincoln. We still love you, we really do...

Lincoln: _(voice breaks)_ But...bu-

 _(Lori breaks the hug and places her finger on Lincoln's lips to pacify him.)_

Lori: Shhh...everything's fine. I'm not mad at you, Linc.

Lincoln: R-really...?

Lori: Yeah.

Lincoln: Lori...

 _(Now it's Lincoln who tightly hugs his elder sister...and cries from guilt and shame. Lori caresses his back, gently.)_

Lori: There, there, little bro.

 _(He keeps crying into her chest for several minutes, then stops and regains composure.)_

Lincoln: Lori, I am so sorry for everything that I've done to you and others in the past, and I really, really am.

Lori: What do you mean?

Lincoln: Well, there were moments when I was a big jackass to you and others. Like the times when I posted that embarrassing video of you and the others online, selfishly took advantage of you girls so you can have me choose either the beach and Dairyland, forced you girls to have another picture taken by changing you into something you're completely not, decided to tune you girls out with the Noise-B-Gone earbuds to get some peace and quiet, kicked you girls out of the small pool that I had gotten for myself, became a selfish snob by hogging the limo all to myself, caused Bobby to break up with you when I insulted Ronnie Anne, kept Bobby to myself during that fair which caused you to experience a mental breakdown, the time I changed Lisa into something to fit in with my classmates, the time I forced you girls into the whole "Green House" fiasco, and there are many other rude actions that I have committed too. So that's why I decided to stop it all and leave you forever.

Lori: No Lincoln, don't leave us behind. We're your family, and always love you, no matter what.

 _(Then Lori realizes that she wasn't any better than Lincoln during those times.)_

Lori: ...Although I have to admit, Lincoln, I wasn't any better myself to you and others, because I have my own jackass moments too.

Lincoln: Yeah...

 _(Lincoln knows what is his eldest sister talking about.)_

Lori: There were times when I wasn't any better myself, like when I have prevented you from using the bathroom, by using that classic claim that I "was born first", I have kicked you out of my room and threatened you, broke your gaming goggles and gave you a not-so sincere apology, I fought you over a dumb car seat, forced you to be my ottoman as part of a prank, barfed on you on all those road trips we went on and took a photo of it with my phone, beat you up over a dumb measly quarter, forced you to do stuff for my own selfish gain, kicked you out of the van just because I didn't win a spa voucher ticket when I could've simply went and purchased one with discounts, and there is more terrible stuff I did to you. So it's safe to say, Lincoln, that you're not alone who commits such horrible stuff in this house. I was also horrible to my other sisters as well, like the time I sabotaged Leni's driving test because I didn't want you or the others to be given free rides, and all the other times we fought over stupid petty stuff. Not to mention, I am the big hypocrite in this place. I yelled like heck at you for going into my room and threatened you to get out, yet I was more than willing to go to your room without any thoughts, like that time me and the others found out about your "Sweet Spot" plans. There was also the time where Lynn brought home that boy we thought was bullying you, and what I said to him was "How dare you bully our brother! Only we get to do that!"...some "sister" I am. I've also done other stuff such as accusing you of clogging the toilet without seeing any evidence and then laughing at your humiliation, and that time where I gave you a wedgie out of anger, and so much more crude things that makes me such a horrible, horrible sister to you and others. I am so sorry too, Lincoln. I really wish I could've done something about those times, but because of my own idiocy and immaturity...I didn't even bothered at all. Once again, I'm sorry too, little bro.

 _(Lincoln is somewhat relieved that Lori has finally realized the way of her mistakes, but still, he commited as much bad things as her.)_

Lori: Oh, and there was that infamous dress incident.

Lincoln: Oh yes...that...

 _(Now Lincoln deeply frowns from remembering one of the worst moments in his life.)_

Lori: All of that happened because I overreacted over a stupid dress like a manchild, and got mad at Leni, then it went downhill from there. I didn't mean to have you suffer all that nonsense, and cause you to get away and to leave behind the implication that we hate you. Lincoln, I don't hate you, none of us do. I know that you tried your best to help us...yet all of us were blind to actually realize that. I really had no idea how much torture you had to go through...and all because of me and my stupidity.

 _(Lincoln slowly and sadly nods in acknowledgement.)_

Lori: Then there was that "bad luck" fiasco.

 _(Lincoln now shuts his eyes and grimaces from hearing those words again.)_

Lori: When we literally treated you like an outcast, kicked you out of the house, boarded up your bedroom, and sold all of your furniture, while making you sleep outside. No family should be this stupid to commit such gruesome stuff.

Lincoln: Couldn't have said it myself better...but Lori, you have to remember that I brought all of that stuff upon myself by spreading the rumor that I'm bad luck around, and by lying to you all that I was bad luck. Everything that really happened to me that day was by my hand and I made a mistake that day.

Lori: But that still doesn't give us rights to evict you to the point of possiblilty of being either shot or kidnapped. Seriously Lincoln, I should've known better.

Lincoln: I know, but still, I had no right to lie blatantly like that. And I'm sorry about your wedges, Lori...

Lori: Linky, your well-being is more important to me than some stupid clubs. Never think this way, OK?

Lincoln: ...I'll try my best.

Lori: Yeah, that could work. Oh, and I'll let you onto something.

Lincoln: What is it?

Lori: After the first couple of days when we forced you to wear that suit, me and Leni were talking, because she was the first one to notice that you were actually going thorugh an absolute torture while having that suit on, so we've been talking sometime later, and agreed that you take off that suit for good and be treated as a normal brother again, not some idiotic "good luck charm".

Lincoln: What about Lynn, though? How did she react?

Lori: No worries about her. In fact, after her reaction, she decides to give in...and that's when I decided it's time I use my anger for a good reason, at least.

 _ **Flashback to sometime after events of "No Such Luck".**_

 _(Loud residence, evening. Lynn has reacted with shock and fear when Lincoln was finally permitted to take off the suit forever, but later calmed down and accepted the fact. Then Lori comes to her jock sister, but suddenly, the eldest Loud sibling gets angry and lifts her sporty sister by collar.)_

Lori: _(sternly and threateningly)_ I swear to God, Lynn, if I hear you calling Lincoln "bad luck" again, it will be YOU who'll be literally turned to a human-frigging-pretzel! Understood?!

 _(Lynn was very intimidated by Lori's stern warning. She gulped, and nervously nodded.)_

Lori: Good! _(drops Lynn on the ground, the latter got a bit hurt by that)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(Lincoln is surprised that Lori actually used her big sister's tactics for a good reason, also for the first time in his life.)_

Lincoln: Wow...I-I see...

Lori: So...yeah.

 _(Then, after a moment of silence, he embraces her again, with the latter returning the favor, while smiling, of course.)_

Lori: Now Lincoln, please don't leave all of us behind, and look at me in the eyes.

 _(Lincoln does so; he turns and looks at Lori straight in the eyes, then the latter places her hands on the former's shoulders.)_

Lori: _I_ love you, Lincoln. _We_ love you, and we will never love you any less. Just because you were born as a boy doesn't give us right to torment you mercilessly, Linc.

Lincoln: Uh-huh...

Lori: Now, I actually wanted to talk to you about something, but because you were paranoid over something, decided to do it a bit later. Now is my chance, though.

Lincoln: Well, what is it, Lori?

Lori: I was thinking...maybe we could go out together and eat somewhere quiet, like that French-Mexican fusion restuarant from a while back.

Lincoln: ...Alright, I'm in.

 _(Lori smiles and hugs her sole brother again.)_

Lori: Thanks, Linky. What do you say we'll do so tomorrow?

Lincoln: Yes, we'll go.

Lori: Alrighty. Oh, and one more thing, little bro.

Lincoln: What is it, big sis?

Lori: _(smiles at Lincoln)_ From now on, you're always welcome in my room, 24/7. You can now enter my room anytime you want, and without hestitation at all. Because you are my brother, not a friend. And I still love you, Lincoln, I really do, ever since mom brought you home from the maternity hospital. You are my hope, Lincoln. Sure, I might love Bobby as much, but I'll always love you, just as much.

Lincoln: _(smiles too)_ Thanks, Lori.

Lori: _(rubs Lincoln's hair)_ You're welcome, little bro.

 _(She kisses Lincoln's forehead, the two share a hug...and break it after a minute, for the last time.)_

Lori: If you need anything - I'll be in my room.

Lincoln: Got it. ...Love you, big sis.

Lori: Love you too, little bro.

 _(Lori leaves Lincoln's room, goes to her and Leni's room.)_

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(We cut to the living room, where Lori has called for a family meeting, with the parents giving approval for such moment, and yes, they are there as well.)_

Lori: OK everyone, you all know why we are having this family meeting. I've been talking to Lincoln, and he said why he has been quiet recently, and missing out on our family times.

Luna: Now that you mentioned, yeah...I've noticed that too.

Luan: Same here.

Lucy: Ditto.

Lori: He told me that he had a series of flashbacks of every bad moment in his life, like the Sister Fight Protocol incident...

 _(The rest of family now frown from hearing those words again.)_

Lori: ...the Princess Pony fiasco...

 _(It's Lucy now who shakes her head from guilt, after Lincoln went through that misery because of the Loud goth. Even though she likes it, she wouldn't do the same with someone from her family.)_

Lori: ...the "Sharon DeMonet" incident...

 _(The sisters feel guilty from hearing those words, especially when all of them have beaten up their only brother just for money.)_

Lori: ...and so on. We can't let him being depressed, so that's why I have this idea - why don't we all spend some time with Lincoln together, one-by-one? Actually do something that he would like to do.

Rita: Yeah, I agree. This should definitely help him to get back to his old, cheery and optimistic self.

Lynn Sr.: Me too. Anything to help our son.

 _(The rest of sisters agree to Lori's proposal.)_

Lori: Then it's decided, you guys. Starting tomorrow, all of us will be spending time with Lincoln one-by-one, reassure him at the end that we still love him, very much, and hope that he'll snap out of his depression by the time we all do our parts. Family meeting is adjourned.

 _(The family now stands up and disperses from the living room, going back to their usual activities.)_

 _ **To be continued in Part 3...**_


	3. Bonding with Little Sisters

_(We continue where the previous part of this story left off. The next morning, Lincoln wakes up in his room, goes to bathroom, does his routine there, leaves it, goes back to his room and changes into his everyday clothes. He addresses the readers.)_

Lincoln: _(to readers)_ I don't know if Lori was serious about yesterday, that no matter how harsh the damage was over time, she'll still love me to the end. I'm not sure myself, to be honest, but if she really decided to start actually loving me back...then I'll do it. I love my family too, and I will NEVER, EVER trade them for the world. Wish me luck out there, guys.

 _(He leaves his room, and that's when we finally enter the main focus of this story - Lincoln having special bonding time with all of his family. This time, he'll be doing this with all of his sisters, from youngest to eldest. From Lily to Lori, then it'll be his parents' turn.)_

 **Lily**

 _(Lincoln is in the kitchen, wanting some milk. He opens the fridge, gets out the carton of milk...then freezes for 5 seconds, sighs, and puts the milk back in the fridge. He goes to the living room, sits on the couch and watches some TV. Some minutes later, he felt tugging at his feet, looks down, and sees his youngest sister, Lily.)_

Lincoln: Oh...hey, Lily. _(picks her up)_

Lily: Hey, Winky. _(gets sad)_ Sawwy...

Lincoln: You're sorry?

 _(She nods.)_

Lincoln: For what?

Lily: Daipah and jujing duwin' dwess scandal.

Lincoln: You're sorry for throwing your diapers and for judging me during that dress incident?

 _(She slowly nods from guilt and regret.)_

Lincoln: It's OK, little sis, although I did brought it on myself, when I dissed the others' gifts for parents and inteferred with that incident.

Lily: Ay dun't cae, you mah brower, an' I wove you, Winky.

Lincoln: Oh...thanks, Lily. I love you too, baby girl.

 _(Lily giggles from happiness that her only brother loves her too, hugs and kisses him on nose, the latter returns the favor by hugging Lily too and kissing her on forehead. Lily laughs now from joy.)_

Lincoln: Want some chocolate milk? We have some in the fridge.

Lily: Chocorate! Chocorate! _(giggles and claps)_

Lincoln: I'll take that as "yes". Come with me, then.

 _(He walks into the kitchen while still holding his infant sister. Lincoln opens the fridge, gets out the bottle, full of chocolate milk, puts Lily on her baby chair, opens the bottle, puts on the sucker and hands it over to Lily.)_

Lincoln: Here you go, little sis.

 _(Lily picks up the bottle and drinks some chocolate milk. Minutes passed, she has enough and puts the bottle down. Lincoln picks her up, and pats Lily on the back, until she burps. She giggles and claps again.)_

Lily: Wank you, Winky. You da best.

 _(She kisses him on cheek and hugs him out of gratitude.)_

Lincoln: You're welcome, little sis. Wanna watch some TV with me?

Lily: Yah!

Lincoln: Then we're doing it. Come on.

 _(He picks her up and carries over to the living room. They both sit together on the couch, Lincoln turns on the TV, and then they watch some programs for kids.)_

 _ **Several minutes later...**_

 _(They finish watching some TV. Lily is really happy from seeing her favorite cartoon characters.)_

Lily: Wank ya 'gain, Winky! _(giggles and claps)_

Lincoln: You're welcome.

 _(Lily again hugs him out of thanks for everything he did for her. Lincoln pats her on the head and goes upstairs. Lily waves him bye, while smiling widely.)_

 **Lisa**

 _(He heads to his little prodigy sister's room, to see how is she doing. He looks around...until hears a growling voice that's addressed to him. He turns around, and sees Lisa, who's "pissed" at him.)_

Lisa: _("livid")_ Lincoln Loud, you've completely _DESTROYED_ MY LIFE'S WORK! AGAIN! NOW I _REALLY_ DESPISE YOU, AND YOU NO LONGER EXIST TO ME! _EVER!_

Lincoln: _(now scared and closes his eyes from fear)_ Oh, no...

 _(...Then he felt a warm embrace at his feet.)_

Lincoln: Hm?

 _(He opens his eyes and looks down to see Lisa hugging him, smiling, revealing the outburst to be fake.)_

Lisa: I jest, my dear brother. How are you doing? _(releases the hug)_

Lincoln: All fine, just to see how are things with you.

Lisa: Everything is cool, Lincoln. Actually, I was about to call you over, want to use these with you, my loyal brother. _(pulls out a jar, full of unusual-looking pills)_

Lincoln: What are these?

Lisa: These are special pills, Lincoln, that give you a cat vision.

Lincoln: Cat vision?

Lisa: Affirmative, dear brother. It's like cat's bulit-in night vision, felines are excellent in seeing in the dark. Come on, let us proceed to the basement, and try out these unique specimen.

Lincoln: OK then. Come on.

 _(They now enter the basement and dim the lights there.)_

Lisa: Very well then, Lincoln. Here you go, my loyal brother.

 _(She takes out two pills out of the bottle, one for herself and one for Lincoln. Both swallow the pills, now they see better in the dark. Lincoln is surprised.)_

Lincoln: Whoa, this really works. Thanks, Lisa.

Lisa: You are welcome, Lincoln. Now, I have to remind you that the pills do have side effect, but only when withdrawal occurs, so no worries.

Lincoln: Oh. What will happen, though?

Lisa: Seconds after you experience withdraw, Lincoln, you will have short-lived headache.

Lincoln: Oh...

Lisa: In any case, now that we see better in the dark, dear brother, why don't we play some board games while those pills with cat vision are still in effect?

Lincoln: OK, then how abo-oh, man...

Lisa: What is it, Lincoln?

 _(Then he sees the same AC adapter lying on the floor.)_

Lincoln: That AC adapter...

Lisa: It reminds you of something, my loyal brother?

Lincoln: Yes...oh, boy...

 _(He closes his eyes, hangs and shakes his head in sadness. And it's not just any adapter, it's the exact one that was used that one time in the middle of infamous footprint incident. He remembers how everything severely went downhill that day.)_

 _ **Flashback to events of "The Green House".**_ __

Gamer 1: Pee-yew! What stinks?  
 _  
(Suddenly, the TV goes off and it's revealed that the girls have unplugged it and are standing in nothing but potato sacks for tops and bandages for shoes. A huge stench is coming out of them. They all look very furious.)_

Lori: GAME OVER, LINCOLN!

Lincoln: ( _panicking)_ It's not what it looks like!

Lori: We're up there making all these sacrifices, and you're down here playing some stupid computer game?!

Lincoln: Okay, so maybe it is what it looks like.

Lynn: If you don't wanna give anything up, why should _we_?

Lincoln: But...but... ( _shows poster of the bear once again)_...polar bear?  
 _  
(The girls are starting to feel remorse again, but this time, unfortunately, they snap out of it.)_

Lola: Aww...wait a minute! You can't use that on us anymore!

Lori: Come on, girls. Let's go get our stuff back.

Leni: ( _holding up her glass of air)_ And a refill!  
 _  
(They do so, and leave the basement.)_

Gamer 2: Well, I guess you're going back into the red.

Gamer 1: Which means you're gonna lose the polar bear challenge for our class.

Gamer 2: Which means we can't be seen with you.

Gamer 1: Which means your social life is out the window.  
 _  
(The gamers leave the basement as well now, and then the house.)_

 ** _Flashback ends, back to present._**

 _(Lincoln begins to regret everything that happened a while ago.)_

Lincoln: And what the heck was I even thinking of allowing those two jerks entering our house...? I swear, I'll NEVER talk to those two morons ever again...

Lisa: _(caresses him)_ It is all right, dear brother. Besides, it only happened a while ago, it's in the past now.

Lincoln: I don't know, but my guilt still can come back to haunt me...

Lisa: Nonsense, Lincoln. After all, you did took your time and made everything right that day.

Lincoln: Yeah...

Lisa: Anyway, what board game should we play?

Lincoln: Alrighty, little sis. What about your favorite, _(pulls out her favorite game)_ The Settlers of Cat-Land, from a while ago?

Lisa: Why not? I've been wanting to play that with someone for a while now.

Lincoln: OK then. You ready, little sis?

Lisa: Affirmative, my loyal brother.

 _(They set up the board game and proceed to play it together.)_

 _ **2 hours later...**_ _  
_  
 _(They now finish, and pack the whole game back into its box.)_

Lisa: That was sure a great game. Thanks for playing with me, Lincoln.

Lincoln: You're welcome, Lisa.

Lisa: Let's head back upstairs now and conclude this special bonding with between us.

 _(They leave the basement and go back to the kitchen. The pills' withdrawal they consumed earlier now happens. Lincoln feels a little woozy, while Lisa handles it with no problem.)  
_  
Lincoln: Ugh...

 _(Now they reconcile in the kitchen.)_

Lisa: Now, Lincoln, before we part our ways...

 _(She hugs him tightly and reassures him that she'll always love him until the bitter end.)_

Lisa: ...I want you to know that I'll never stop loving you, and I will be always accepting you in my life, dear brother.

 _(The prodigy sister now smiles at Lincoln, out of caring and love.)_

Lisa: I may be a prodigy, but I am still your little sister, Lincoln. I still love you, my loyal brother.

Lincoln: I love you too, little sis.

 _(They hug again for the last time now.)_

Lisa: If you need some company, please, never hesitate to come to me in my room. I'll always be there to help you, emotionally or otherwise.

Lincoln: Thanks again, Lisa. See ya.

Lisa: Until then, dear brother.

 _(Lisa now heads back up to her room.)_

 **Lana**

 _(Lana leaves her room to find Lincoln. She goes downstairs and finds him in the living room, looking at Cliff, who's eating some lunch, and approaches her only brother.)_

Lana: 'Sup, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey, Lana.

Lana: Wanna go to Dairyland with me?

Lincoln: Dairyland...? Aw, shucks...

Lana: What's wrong, big bro?

Lincoln: Hearing that word again makes me remember 2 unfortunate times around it...

Lana: Like what, Lincoln?

Lincoln: That vacation choice incident...

 ** _Flashback to events of "In Tents Debate"._**

 _(The girls are still arguing and Lincoln comes down to get their attention with the instruments.)_

Lincoln: I'm blowing the conch, I'm ringing the bell, and yet, nothing!

Lynn: YOU! This is all your fault!

Lori: Yeah! If you had just made up your mind, none of this would have happened!  
 _  
(The girls all start blaming Lincoln for their warfare on each other.)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

Lincoln: ...and that one time when we won Lola's pageant.

 ** _Flashback to events of "Toads and Tiaras"._**

 _(Dairyland. Lincoln and Lana are getting on the Milk Shaker. The ride starts and everyone on it gets green around the gills and Lincoln throws up and gets hit by his own barf.)_

Lana: Awesome!

Lincoln: My mouth was open!

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

Lana: Oh, I see... Lincoln, please stop blaming yourself now, it's all in the past, big bro.

Lincoln: But Lana...

Lana: _(consoles him with a hug)_ Shhh, Linky. Everything's alright. Sure, you may made us angry at you, but you did took your time and made things right with us.

 _(Now that she thinks about it, she feels sad and guilty for one thing.)_

Lana: ...And I'm sorry, Lincoln.

Lincoln: You are? For what, Lana?

Lana: For yelling a nasty thing during that car seat incident.

 ** _Flashback to events of "The Sweet Spot"._**

Lincoln: You can yell all you want, but I'm already in the seat. And possession is 9/10 of the law.

Lynn: ( _threatening)_ You're gonna possess a bruise in a minute!  
 _  
(The girls all glare at Lincoln, demanding him to hand over the Sweet Spot.)  
_  
Lana: Get him!

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

Lana: _(sighs)_ I seriously don't know what was I thinking during that time...I should've let Lori or somebody else yell such a thing like that...I'm so sorry, Lincoln...

Lincoln: Oh, Lana...

Lana: And that's not all, Lincoln... There's also that one awful time when me and the others were very mad at you during that trophy incident.

Lincoln: Oh, yeah, I do remember how you were there when I came back from school with Clyde.

 ** _Flashback to events of "Making the Case"._**

Lincoln: Don't worry, Clyde. My sisters will never know.  
 _  
(But just as he opens the door, his sisters are right there, and they are incredibly furious. Lori is holding her cell phone with the video on it.)_

Clyde: They know.

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

Lana: Even though you did make up with your embarrassing videos, I should've realized that even if you didn't filmed me chewing up an old gum, somebody else could've done it easily.

Lincoln: I see...

Lana: Anyway, bad memories aside, let's go have some fun, Linky!

Lincoln: Yeah, come on, little sis.

 _(The two leave the house and head for Dairyland. They approach the main gates, and purchase two admission tickets.)_

Lana: No worries, Lincoln - the tickets are on me.

Lincoln: Really?

Lana: Yeah, I got plenty of cash myself, thanks to James and Normand.

Lincoln: OK then.

 _(They got the tickets, enter their destination, and we see fun and loving montage of Lincoln having some fun with his little tomboy sister. The two having rides in various attractions, playing some skill games, Lincoln wins a prize, it's a snake plush, hands it over to Lana, she happily accepts it. Their fun keeps going and going, until they have enough and leave Dairyland with sweet cotton candy and some of prizes from games. They stand at the main gates to conclude their bonding time.)_

Lana: Now Lincoln, even though I may live a gross and disgusting lifestyle, I still love you and will always accept you as my big brother.

 _(She hugs him out of love, Lincoln smiles at this, kneels down and returns the favor with kissing her on forehead.)_

Lincoln: I love you too, little sis.

Lana: Even though I still remember those nasty times, Linky, they'll never affect my relationship with you, because we all know that keeping a grudge is not an option.

Lincoln: Not at all indeed, Lana.

Lana: Thanks for letting me spend some time with you, big bro.

Lincoln: You're welcome, little sis.

Lana: Let's go home, Linky.

Lincoln: Yeah, come on, sis.

 _(They now hold each other's hands, and with all stuff from Dairyland, the two walk home.)_

 **Lola**

 _(Lincoln goes to his twin sisters' room, to see how's Lola doing. He looks around for a bit, until turns around and sees his beauty-loving sister, who's supposedly "very angry" with him.)_

Lola: Lincoln, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT HAVING NO CLASS?! YOU ARE _WAY WORSE_ THAN LANA!

 _(Now Lincoln cowers and shakes in fear, bracing himself for the would-be "brutality", but opens his eyes and sees Lola, who's actually smiling and hugging him, revealing the outburst to be fake...again.)_

Lola: I'm just joking, Linky. How are you?

Lincoln: _(quickly regains composure)_ I'm all fine.

Lola: That's nice to hear, Linky. Wanna go outside and eat at Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza?

Lincoln: I would like to, but aren't you a little low on cash?

Lola: Don't worry, Linc - James and Normand were generous enough to give me $98.

Lincoln: Oh, I see...

Lola: So yeah. Come on.

 _(They leave the house, enter the garage, Lola gets into her battery car, and starts it up.)_

Lola: Hop in, Linc.

Lincoln: ...Alright.

 _(He does so, now the two drive out of their house, and several minutes later, they reach_ _Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza. The two get out of the car, and enter the pizzeria.)_

Lola: Here we are, Linky. ...Looks like not that many people here today.

Lincoln: Yep, I can tell.

Lola: Come on, let's sit over there.

Lincoln: OK.

 _(They sit before vacant table. A waiter approaches them.)_

Waiter: Hello there, how can I help you today?

Lola; Yes, I'd like two large pepperoni pizzas, 2 medium Sprites and 2 ice creams, one strawberry and one chocolate, please.

Waiter: That's all?

Lola: That's all.

Waiter: That'll be overall $38.92.

 _(Lola pulls out her cash, and counts it, until it's the required amount. She pays the waiter.)_

Waiter: Thank you. Your order will be brought shortly.

Lola: You are welcome, mister.

 _(Then the waiter leaves their table with written order and cash.)_

Lola: Alright, so...now we wait.

Lincoln: Yeppers.

 _(Now Lola can apologize to Lincoln for everything she's done to him in the past. She now feels really sorry for him and guilty for every mistake she's committed against her sole brother.)_

Lola: Lincoln...

Lincoln: Yes, little sis?

Lola: _(with sad and depressed voice)_ I am SO sorry for everything that I have committed against you over the years...

Lincoln: Oh...

Lola: Like the time I went ballistic all over you during that one time...

 ** _Flashback to events of "Toads and Tiaras"._**

Lincoln: Whoo-hoo! That's my sister!

Lola: _(runs in, grabs and holds him against the wall with her crutch)_ AND THIS IS YOUR _OTHER_ SISTER!

Lincoln: Wait! It's my fault, not Lana's! It was all my idea!

Lola: I have worked four years to build my pageant reputation! AND YOU JUST RUINED IT!

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

Lola: I guess that what's happens when you let your pride get the best of you. And that's not all, Linky. I'm also sorry for complaining about you reading in your just undergarments.

 ** _Flashback to events of "Undie Pressure"._**

 _(Lola, while looking in her mirror, sees Lincoln throwing off his shirt and pants in its reflection.)_

Lola: _Groooooss!_

Lincoln: What?

Lola: Why do you always have to read your comics in your underpants?!

Lincoln: Cause reading my comics with my clothes on is uncomfortable and distracting. ( _shakes his booty at Lola)_ And you know how I like to be comfortable while reading comics. Now, scootch!  
 _  
(Lincoln sits between Lola and Lisa; Lola, repulsed, jumps onto the armrest.)_

Lola: ACK! It's an annoying habit, and you get butt germs everywhere!

Lincoln: _Me_ annoying? You can't look away from the mirror for _five seconds_!

Lola: _LIES!_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

Lola: That moment should've instead taught me that no matter who you are and where you live, you'll always have to accept that fact everyone gets their own gross tendencies. _(sighs)_ And let's not forget that time when I have sworn with others that I'll never stop laughing at you during the whole Princess Pony incident.

 ** _Flashback to events of "Sleuth or Consequences"._**

Lucy: Excuse me...I have something to say... ( _gets their attention and reveals the book)_ This is what totaled the toilet.

Lisa: Princess Pony?!  
 _  
(The sisters laugh out of amusement.)_

Lynn: Which one of you lame-o's does that belong to?

Lisa: Certainly not me! It's so sickeningly sweet I get a toothache just looking at it!

Leni: ( _terrified at Lisa's exaggeration)_ Can that really happen?

Luan: Whoever that belongs to is gonna be the laughing stock of this house!

Lori: Yeah! They are literally worse than Lincoln! And he wears his underwear on the outside!  
 _  
(The other sisters laugh some more and Lucy knows she has to face the music; Lincoln notices Lucy's pain and feels bad for her.)_

Lucy: Actually...the book belongs to-

Lincoln: Me!

Luan, Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lori, and Luna: _(_ f _labbergasted)_ YOU?!

Lincoln: I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd make fun of me.

Lori: ( _sounding sympathetic)_ Aw, Lincoln... ( _now condescending)_ ...of course, we're gonna make fun of you! But only for the rest of your life! ( _Luna and Lola look at him smugly)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

Lola: Seriously, what kind of monster I was to humiliate you like that...? Some "sister" I am...

Lincoln: I...see...

Lola: Lincoln...we may not have great relations, like you do with Lana, but even after everything that happened, I'll always love you in my life.

 _(She smiles now that everything's been lifted from her chest.)_

Lincoln: Me too, Lola. I'll still love you too, and I forgive you. Honest.

Lola: Thanks, Linky. You are the best brother any little sister can ask for.

 _(Now they hug. Lola kisses him on forehead, with the latter returning the favor on cheek. They keep each other in good embrace for good 15 seconds. A couple of minutes later, their order has finally arrived.)_

Waiter: There you go. Enjoy your meal.

Lola: Thanks.

 _(The waiter puts down their food and drinks, and leaves them be.)_

Lola: Alrighty. Dig in, Linc.

Lincoln: Sure thing.

 _(Now they eat their foods and drink their ordered Sprites. Several minutes later, they're done eating, and head back outside. The two get back into Lola's princess car, the latter starts it up, and they drive back home.)_

 **Lucy**

 _(Lincoln is watching some TV in the living room. Lucy comes and sits next to him.)_

Lucy: Hey, Lincoln.

Lincoln: 'Sup, Lucy.

Lucy: Can I join in watching some television?

Lincoln: Sure thing, sis.

Lucy: Thanks, Lincoln.

 _(As time goes on, they keep watching some TV together, Lucy decides now is the time to apologize to Lincoln for ruining his trip to Grand Vesture State Park that one time.)_

Lucy: Lincoln...please, forgive me.

Lincoln: For what?

Lucy: ...for that time I ruined your vacation with my stupid tarot cards.

 ** _Flashback to events of "Raw Deal"._**

Lucy: Well, the cards don't lie. ( _tells the rest of the sisters' fortunes, before finally telling Lincoln's)_ Last but not least: Lincoln.

(She _draws the card, and gasps at what she sees.)_

Lincoln: ( _concerned)_ What? What does it say?

Lucy: ( _changing the subject)_ So, uh, who wants to play football? ( _grins casually)_

Lincoln: _(desperate)_ Lucy, come on! Tell me!

Lucy: Fine. Your day at the park will end in... ( _reveals the card to show the grim reaper)_ ...tragedy.  
 _  
(A suspenseful music sting plays for the card as Lynn Sr. is looking through the radio.)_

Lynn Sr.: Ooh, a radio station of music stings! Neato-burrito!  
 _  
(The music sting plays again as Lincoln worries about his fortune.)_

 ** _Flashback ends, back to present._**

Lucy: _(gets even more sad from guilt)_ And what the heck was I even thinking to pick such miserable and hideous card for you...?

Lincoln: Oh...

Lucy: And it's all because of me you had to miss on all the fun back then.

Lincoln: Yeah...

Lucy: I'm sorry, Lincoln, should've used those on myself, just to see how things could go in the day.

Lincoln: I see...

Lucy: And I'm also sorry for that moment when I have kicked the poop out of you with others just because you changed channels that one time...

 ** _Flashback to events of "Roughin' It"._**

Lincoln: This show's lame. Let's watch guy stuff. ( _changes the channel)_

Sisters: HEY!

Male TV Announcer: A lifetime in the extreme wilderness has made Rip Hardcore as tough as a two-dollar steak.

Lincoln: Now this is my kind of show.

Lori: ( _scoffs)_ Since when?

Lynn Sr.: Oh no, turn it back! We're gonna miss the anchor ceremony!  
 _  
(The sisters get very angry and start beating Lincoln up for the remote.)_

 ** _Flashback ends, back to present._**

 _(Lucy hangs and shakes her head in guilt and shame...until she feels a warm embrace, looks up and see Lincoln gently hugging her.)_

Lincoln: It's all right, sis, everything's in the past now. I still forgive AND love you.

Lucy: Sigh...you are indeed the best brother any little sister can hope for.

 _(She returns the favor and kisses him on the forehead, then they keep their embrace for 10 seconds, and break it up.)_

Lucy: Anyway, I have $169, courtesy of James and Normand, would you like to go to convinence store with me? I want to buy The Vampires of Melancholia DVDs. You can purchase Ace Savvy ones, if you want to, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Sure thing. Come on, little sis.

 _(Lucy smiles at this, they both get up and leave the house. Several minutes later, they approach the store enter. The two looks around for a bit, until they finally find DVD section.)_

Lucy: Here we are, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Alright, Lucy.

 _(They walk across for a bit, until they eye The Vampires of Melancholia DVDs.)_

Lucy: There we go. _(picks up 4 DVDs of her favorite TV show)_ You can grab Ace Savvy ones now.

Lincoln: OK. Thanks, though.

Lucy: You're welcome, brother.

 _(The white-haired sole male grabs 2 DVDs of Ace Savvy: The Animated Series, now they both approach cash register and pay for their DVDs. Now they exit the store, go back into the house, and set up their DVD player. We cut to montage of Lincoln and Lucy watching together The Vampires of Melancholia, and they keep doing so for a good amount of time.)_

 ** _A couple of hours later..._**

 _(They finish watching the series, turn off DVD player and then the TV.)_

Lucy: OK, that's enough for now.

Lincoln: All right, then.

Lucy: Thanks for spending some with me, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Eh, it was nothing, little sis.

 ** _Sometime later..._**

 _(Now it's close to bedtime in Royal Woods. Lincoln is about to go to sleep in his room, but hears a knock on door.)_

Lincoln: Come in.

 _(Door opens to reveal Lucy.)_

Lincoln: 'Sup, Lucy?

Lucy: Lincoln, before we go and drift in our dreams...allow me to say this.

 _(And as she said that, she hugs Lincoln out of caring and love, once again.)_

Lucy: I'll never cast you aside in my life, brother, because you mean the world to me. Really, you do.

Lincoln: _(retruns the hug)_ It's alright, I'll never walk all over you too, little sis. I love you so much, Lucy.

Lucy: Sigh...I love you too, Lincoln.

 _(Lucy breaks the hug now.)_

Lucy: Even though I'm a dark girl and goth on outside...

 _(Then suddenly, she pushes her bangs aside to expose her anime-like and starry eyes to Lincoln, and smiles. The latter is surprised in shock and widens eyes.)_

Lucy: ...I will always remain your spooky little sister, Lincoln. And I do mean that with all my heart.

 _(She comes close to him, kisses his forehead and hugs him for the last time.)_

Lucy: Goodnight, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Sweet dreams to you too, Lucy.

 _(Now Lucy leaves for her room and shuts the door, while Lincoln is about to sleep in his room. Tomorrow, he'll be spending with his big sisters, and then the parents.)_

 ** _To be continued in final part._**


	4. Bonding with Elders, Epilogue

_(The next morning, after Lincoln spent some time with his little sisters yesterday, he wakes up and prepares for the day. Now it's his big sisters' and parents' turn to have some bonding time with their sole brother and son as well.)_

 **Lynn**

 _(Lincoln is in the hallway, about to go downstairs, but gets a heavy clamp on his shoulder, turns around, and sees his jock sister, as usually, "supposedly angry".)_

Lynn: _("sternly")_ What, thought you could get in my way, loser?

Lincoln: What are you talking about?

Lynn: _(playfully gasps; "shocked")_ Oh, no! You're bad luck! Again! Now you're really in big trouble again, punk!

Lincoln: _(dismayed)_ I'm dead...

 _(Lynn gains breath to yell about Lincoln's luck to everyone in the family...but quickly stops and hugs her only brother.)_

Lynn: I'm just kidding, little bro. _(kisses him on cheek)_ How are you, little bro?

Lincoln: _(regains composure, once again)_ All good, Lynn. Was wondering if you're busy...

Lynn: Nah, I'm free today, Linc. Why don't we go down to the gym and have a little exercise together, and then we'll play some basketball, just for practice?

Lincoln: ...Alright.

Lynn: That's the spirit, lil' bro. Come on.

 _(She playfully nudges him, the two go outside and head for the gym. They approach it, enter the locker room, change into their sports uniform, and we cut to montage of Lincoln and Lynn excerising together with various equipment. Lincoln is doing some boxing with punching bag, push-ups, lifting weights with dumbbells, running on treadmill, and so on. Lynn, on other hand, is seen lifting kettleballs, excerising on cross trainer, then on bicycle, and so on.)_

Lynn: _(panting)_ How, you doing, Linc...?

Lincoln: _(also panting)_ All, fine, over here, big sis...

Lynn: That's...that's nice to know...let's keep going...a little more...then we'll leave for...basketball court...

Lincoln: Alright...

 _(The two Loud kids keeping going, until they have enough. They then finish, go back to locker room, change back into regular clothes, have some water from the cooler, and leave the gym. Now they go to a nearby basketball court, Lynn did bring one basketball with herself from home.)_

Lynn: Alrighty. Ready for some practice?

Lincoln: You bet I am, big sis. Let's roll.

Lynn: Now remember, Linc - we're not having a competition now, just a friendly game together.

Lincoln: Understood, Lynn.

 _(We cut to montage of Lincoln and Lynn playing some basketball together while SNES rendition of Guile's Theme plays in the background. Lynn is finally happy that she can spend some time Lincoln and NOT traumatizing him with her roughhousing manners once in a while.)_

 _ **3 hours later...**_ _  
_  
 _(The Loud kids now finish up their game, and are going home now. The jock sister then realizes that she owes Lincoln an apology for everything she put him through, after that the two stop in their tracks.)_

Lynn: Lincoln...

Lincoln: Yes, Lynn?

Lynn: I'm sorry...

Lincoln: You're sorry?

Lynn: _(sigh)_ Y-yeah...

Lincoln: For what?

Lynn: For that time I was using WAY too much pride to shove my victories into your and others' faces...

 ** _Flashback to events of "Lynner Takes All"._**

Lisa: Lynn, do you possess any sevens?

Lynn: Hope you've got gas in your boat.

Lisa: Pardon? I have no aquatic vehicles.

Lynn: ( _taunting)_ 'Cause you're going fishing!  
 _  
(Lisa draws her card.)_

Lynn: Lori, you seemed pretty interested in deuces last round. Got any?  
 _  
(Lori sighs, and gives her her two.)_

Lynn: ( _slams her cards on the table)_ Boom! Welcome to Losertown! Population: you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you! ( _she says as she points to her siblings individually)  
_  
Lincoln: Well, now that that's over with.  
 _  
(He and the other sisters proceed to get up.)_

Lynn: ( _stopping them)_ Wait-wait-wait, hold on. Tonight's special. It's my... ( _presses a button, revealing a celebratory tarp)_...300th win in a row! I am unbeaten by you, chumps! ( _busts out a bazooka that fires confetti at  
them and runs off)_ WOO!

 ** _Flashback ends, back to present._**

Lynn: And for that time I was bunking with you...

 ** _Flashback to events of "Space Invader"._**

Lincoln: Hey, Lynn. What's up?

Lynn: There's no way I'm staying in the same room with the Duchess of Darkness. Can I bunk in your bedroom tonight?

Lincoln: Uh...I'd say yes, but it's not really a bedroom, per se. There's barely enough space for me; tiny, small, cramped.

Lynn: _(downtrodden)_ Ugh...I guess I'll just go sleep in the bathtub.

Lincoln: That's a great idea! Problem solved. Goodnight.  
 _  
(Right before he closes the door, Lynn makes a sad baby doll eyed face at him.)_

Lincoln: (r _elieved)_ Aah... ( _guiltily sighs and opens the door)_ All right, you can stay. But just for one night.

Lynn: Thanks, Lincoln! ( _busts out fist)_

Lincoln: ( _flinches)_ Ah!

Lynn: Two for flinching! ( _playfully punches his arm twice and goes in; laughing)_

Lincoln: It's just for one night. What's the worst that could happen? _(goes in)_ Okay, we'll have to establish a few ground rules. One, keep your hands off my... ( _notices Lynn is using his toothbrush)_...stuff.  
 _  
(Lynn spits out the toothpaste into his wastebasket and hands them to him; Lincoln tosses his toothbrush in there now that someone else has used it.)_

Lincoln: As I was saying- ( _sees Lynn playing with his giant robot action figure and stops her)_ Let's just set this down. ( _Lynn messes with his doodads)_ Careful! ( _Lynn touches his clock.)_ Please, don't! ( _Lynn tosses  
Bun-Bun in the air.)_ Bun-Bun! ( _catches him)_ You okay? Did the mean girl hurt you?

Lynn: _(looking around)_ You know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room. ( _Lincoln makes a discomforted face at that remark)_ No soccer balls, no footballs, no baseballs, no balls. Good thing I brought my  
own!

 _(She_ _dumps sports balls out of her pillow case onto the floor.)_

Lincoln: (y _awns)_ Would you look at the time? Let's just turn in and get this night over with.

Lynn: What do you mean? It's still early, and you have a fun new roommate!

Lincoln: Yeah-

Lynn: ( _puts a wrestling mask over Lincoln's head)_ Lucha Libre!

Lincoln: I can't see anything!

Lynn: It's Lunatic Lynn off the third turnbuckle! ( _leaps off the foot of Lincoln's bed)_

Lincoln: What? What? I can't hear anything, either!  
 _  
(Lynn lands on top of Lincoln and starts wrestling him to the ground and pins him down.)_

Lynn: One, two, three! You're out. Yeah! Lunatic Lynn is El Campeón del Mundo!

Lincoln: ( _fatigued and bruised)_ Can we just go to sleep? There's less pain involved.

Lynn: Not when you're a sleep fighter like me! ( _busts out fist)_

Lincoln: ( _flinches)_ Ah!

Lynn: Two for flinching! _[playfully punches his arm twice and laughs; Lincoln sighs.)_  
 _  
(Later, the two are ready to go to bed; but as Lincoln turns off the lights, Lynn starts ricocheting a tennis ball off the wall.)  
_  
Lincoln: ( _irritated)_ What are you doing?

Lynn: What? It helps me fall asleep.

Lincoln: Well, it doesn't help me. Can you knock it off?  
 _  
(Lynn throws the ball at Lincoln's head and, as they're starting to sleep, lets out a big fart from under the covers and laughs.)_

Lincoln: Ugh! Lynn!

Lynn: ( _pulls the covers over Lincoln)_ DUTCH OVEN! ( _laughs as Lincoln cries in distress over the gas she let out; sets him free as he breathes heavily)_ Goodnight, Lincoln.

Lincoln: ( _agonized)_ Goodnight...  
 _  
(Later, Lynn is snoring so loud and drooling so much, Lincoln just can't get any sleep and gets out of bed and takes his pillow with him.)_

 ** _Flashback ends, back to present._**

Lynn: And the worst of all...is that...time when I threatened you with my bat and refused to admit my own defeat...and that's when all of it went apocalypse-like for you, Lincoln.

 _(Lincoln gets heartbroken now, after he goes back to one of worst moments in his life...again. Lynn now slowly starts to cry, because even though Lincoln did brought all that stuff upon himself that unfortunate time, the jock sister is still the primary reason all of that happened.)_

Lynn: Please... _(sobs; voice breaks)_...forgive me, Lincoln! Waaahhh! I never meant to have you go through such absolute torture...!

 _(She now tightly hugs him, while letting her tears out on his shoulder for minutes. But Lincoln, on the other hand, is fine with all that now, since it's already over for a long time. He caresses his sporty sister on her back.)_

Lincoln: Shhh, it's alright, Lynn. I'm still here, alive and well, and my stuff isn't going anywhere, not at least for several decades.

Lynn: B-but what about that awful time when I forced you to wear that friggin' suit?! You could've passed out from a h-heat stroke...!

Lincoln: Don't worry, we already discarded that suit a long time ago.

Lynn: Oh... _(regains composure)_ So, will you still forgive me?

Lincoln: Of course, Lynn.

Lynn: _(slowly smiles)_ Brother and sister forever, Linc?

Lincoln: _(smiles as well, hugs Lynn for the last time)_ Brother and sister forever, Lynn.

 _(Lynn now truly smiles, knowing that her sole brother will never disappear in her life. They continue their walk home, and eventually make it there.)_

 **Luan**

 _(Lincoln is in the living room, walking around. Then suddenly, Mr. Coconuts, supposedly still "damaged", pops up in front of him.)_

Luan: _(as "disfigured" Mr. Coconuts)_ Hey, Slick! You still owe me, remember?

Lincoln: What?

Luan: _(as "disfigured" Mr. Coconuts)_ It's been 72 hours, and you still haven't showed up! Now you're really gonna get it!

Lincoln: Oh, boy...

 _(Lincoln now braces himself for possible brutality...only for Luan to laugh and remove the fake damaged head, revealing the actual one to be fine. She gives out a hearty laugh, takes Mr. Coconuts off her hand and hugs Lincoln.)_

Luan: I'm just kidding, Linky. _(kisses him on forehead)_ How are you, little bro?

Lincoln: All fine, Luan.

Luan: Nice to hear, Linc. Would you like to go to cinema with me? With me around, you'll watch any PG-13 movie you want.

Lincoln: Understood, big sis. Let's go, then.

Luan: That's the spirit, Linky. Come on.

 _(She strokes his hair, then the two leave the house, and approach the movie theater. Lincoln and Luan decide what to watch.)_

Luan: So, what it'll be, Linc? Anything that's PG-13 is welcome with me around.

Lincoln: OK. Would like to watch Ace Savvy: The Animated Movie, but I doubt you'd like it, considering you're not big fan of him...

Luan: Fine by me, Linc, I'll watch anything, Linc, just to keep you happy. _(strokes his hair again)_

Lincoln: If you say so, let's go get the tickets.

Luan: They're on me, Linc, don't worry. James and Normand were generous enough to patch me up with money. They gave me $182.

Lincoln: Alrighty then. Come on, Luan.

 _(They approach the ticket window.)_

Luan: Two tickets for Ace Savvy: The Animated Movie, please.

Ticket Salesman: This is PG-13 movie, you must be 13 and over to watch that film.

Luan: It's OK, I'm 14 years old.

Ticket Salesman: Ah, OK then. That'll be $7.50.

 _(Luan pays for the tickets and recieves two tickets for the chosen film.)_

Luan: Here ya go, Lincoln. _(gives him one ticket)_

Lincoln: Thanks, Luan. Come on.

 _(They enter the theater, hand over their tickets, and watch the film together.)_

 **2 hours later...**

 _(Lincoln and Luan exit the theater, quite satisfied by the film.)_

Lincoln: That film rocked!

Luan: Yeah, it did, indeed. I don't know what was so good about Ace Savvy, but now that I've seen him in action, I can respect him.

Lincoln: Alrighty then.

Luan: Would you like to sit in the park with me?

Lincoln: Sure thing, big sis.

Luan: Come on, then, Linc.

 _(Minutes pass by, the two Loud kids make it there, and sit on nearby bench. Luan then decides now is the time to make up to her sole brother for her brutal antics over the time.)_

Luan: _(sadly)_ Hey, Linc...?

Lincoln: Yes, Luan?

 _(She sadly puts her hand on Lincoln's shoulder and proceeds with her apology.)_

Luan: _(sighs)_ I'm sorry, Lincoln...

Lincoln: For what, big sis?

Luan: For that time when me and others angrily forced you to attend that moronic dance...

 ** _Flashback to events of "Dance, Dance Resolution"._**

Lincoln:You guys, I wasn't bummed out! I didn't want her to ask me because I wanted to go to the arcade tonight.

Luan: ( _irked)_ Then why didn't you say so, ya yutz?

Lincoln: 'Cause you made me feel so guilty. All that stuff about "the most important dance in a girl's life".

Luna: ( _forcefully)_ Well, you're going to the dance now, dude, 'cause my friend'll be wicked bummed if you flake on her!

Lynn: Mine too.

Lucy: Ditto.

Luan: ( _defensively)_ Yeah! _Snow_ -one likes a _flake_! ( _laughs at rimshot)_ But seriously, you're going.

Lincoln:But, you guys, how am I supposed to juggle four dates?

Luna: That's not our problem, dude.

Luan: You dug your own grave, Lincoln.

Lynn:Now you gotta lie in it.

Lucy: ( _sarcastically)_ Lucky.

 ** _Flashback ends, back to present._**

Luan: Seriously, Linc, I really had no idea what I was thinking pulling off that nasty stunt... I could've stayed out when I had the chance, but knowing my tendencies, I had to do it, in the end...

Lincoln: Yeah... _(saddens a bit from remember that moment)_

Luan: And I'd like to let you onto something.

Lincoln: What is it, though?

Luan: When you got back home later on, Lori chewed us out when she found out about that nasty stunt we pulled, and let me tell you, she had every right to do so, because even though you lied, we weren't in the right either by forcing you to do such thing, let alone comply without any help guaranteed.

 ** _Flashback to shortly after events of "Dance, Dance Resolution"._**

 _(Loud residence, evening. Lincoln heads back home from the dance and arcade, but just as he opens the door and enters the living room, the only Loud boy spots Lori scolding Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy over what they did to their sole brother, much to his shock and surprise.)_

Lori: _(angrily)_ What the hell, girls?!

Luna: _(frantically)_ We're sorry, Lori, we really had no idea we'd end up doing the same thing at the same time...

Lori: But did you had to go and do it, when you could've simply called your friends and told them you four made a mistake?!

Lynn: Well...we'd be afraid to do so, since we were worried about their moods only...

Lori: And you even refused to help Lincoln out...seriously, what's wrong with you four?

Luan: We're really sorry...

Lucy: We just wanted to help, that's all...

 _(Lori thinks about something for a bit, but still glares daggers at the four sisters.)_

Lori: OK, I'll let this one slide, but one more stunt like that...

 _(She cracks her knuckles to assure her seriousness.)_

Lori: ...and I'll make sure repercussions will be much MORE severe than this, understood?!

 _(The four Loud girls gulp nervously, and quickly nod.)_

Lori: Good. Now get lost, all of you!

 _(Then they run upstairs as fast as they can.)_

 ** _Flashback ends, back to present._**

Luan: So...yeah. Then there was that time when I was about to pummel you nearly to death during the Sister Fight Protocol incident...

 ** _Flashback to events of "Brawl in the Family"._**

Lincoln: Guys, guys.  
 _  
(Luna and Luan growl at him, prompting Lincoln to crouch down and smile sheepishly. Lori, Lynn, Lisa, Leni, Lana, and Lucy have got out of their rooms and witness the commotion.)_

Lynn: ( _through megaphone)_ SISTER FIGHT PROTOCOL! DIVIDE AND ISOLATE!  
 _  
(Lola is on her princess car, in which she gets Luna on.)_

Lola: You're paying for new shocks, Lincoln!

Lana: ( _grabs Luan with her rope, and pulls her to Lincoln's room as she holds Lincoln by his shirt, getting ready to pummel him)_ This room is now off limits!

 _(She then shuts the door, and the off limits sign is on the doorknob.)_

 ** _Flashback ends, back to present._**

Luan: _(while slowly stroking his hair out of regret and guilt)_ I was more of a monster than sister that fateful day, Linc. And the worst of all, is that unfortunate time when I have promised brutal vengeance against you and others when you guys pulled that revenge prank on me.

 ** _Flashback to events of "Fool's Paradise"._**

Luan: ( _condescendingly)_ Clap, clap, clap. Well done, family. You got me. You may have won this time, but next year, I'm gonna stop going easy on you and give you all an April Fool's you'll never forget! ESPECIALLY YOU,  
DAD! ( _starts laughing maniacally)_

Lynn Sr **:** ( _horrified along with his family)_ WHAT HAVE I DONE?!  
 _  
(The rest of the family runs away screaming in terror as Luan keeps floating and laughing.)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_ _  
_  
 _(Luan cries and hugs Lincoln out of heavy guilt.)_

Luan: Please, Lincoln, don't throw me out of your life over everything I committed against you...! I'm SO sorry! Waaahhh!

 _(Lincoln thinks about it...then does the right thing.)_

Lincoln: _(hugs and caresses her back)_ Shhh, it's alright, Luan. I still love you and will never cast you aside. Ever.

Luan: You...mean it?

Lincoln: Of course, Luan. Even though we may not share same lifestyle, I'll still love you dearly, big sis.

 _(Luan regains composure, smiles, and kisses Lincoln on forehead.)_

Luan: Thanks, Linc. You're the best. And I promise from now on, that I'll never force you to attend some stupid dance ever again, and I'll tone down my pranking aggression.

Lincoln You're welcome, and alright, Luan. Come on, let's go home.

 _(They stand up, leave the park and make the way to their house.)_

 **Luna**

 _(Lincoln is listening some music in his room, until Luna knocked on the door. The former takes headphones off his head.)_

Lincoln: Come in.

 _(Luna enters her only brother's room.)_

Luna: Hey little bro, how are you today?

Lincoln: 'Sup, Luna. All fine over here.

Luna: Nice to hear, little dude. Would you like to go to garage to play some muscial instruments with me, and then we'll go and buy tickets for today's SMOOCH concert?

Lincoln: Sure thing, big sis. Would like to hear SMOOCH again.

Luna: Alrighty. Come on, Linky.

 _(They both walk into her and Luan's room, Luna takes her trademark "axe", while Lincoln gets a drum along with drumsticks, head to their garage and set everything up.)_

Luna: Alright. You ready, 'lil dude?

Lincoln: Yep.

Luna: OK then. And one, and two, and three, and four...

 _(We cut to montage Lincoln and Luna playing any music that they have in mind, together. Luna is guitarist, while Lincoln is drummer for their own little gig. 20-40 minutes passed, they've had enough, and stop.)_

Luna: That was really nice. Man, it's so good to play music with you, little bro.

Lincoln: Same with you, playing some music with you never gets old, that's for sure.

Luna: Aw, Linky...

 _(She, from hearing such warmest words, hugs Lincoln and kisses him in the forehead.)_

Luna: You are the best indeed, little bro. Let's go, but first, let's put these babies back into my room.

Lincoln: Sure thing, Luna.

 _(They take their musical instruments back to Luna's and Luan's room, head back outside, but head to the mall instead, half an hour passed, they made it there, enter it and approach a stand where SMOOCH tickets are being sold.)_

Luna: Two tickets for today's SMOOCH concert, please.

Vendor: That'll be $5,96.

 _(Luna pays and recieves two concert tickets, one for herself and one for her only brother.)_

Luna: Thanks.

 _(They walk away from the stand to examine their tickets.)_

Lincoln: So the concert will happen today, 2:45 PM.

Luna: OK, Linc.

 _(Luna checks her e-watch, and sees it's 2:07 PM now.)_

Luna: We have time, 'lil bro, so why don't we enjoy ourselves around here?

Lincoln: ...Sure.

Luna: Alright, Linc. Why don't we sit for now?

Lincoln: Alright then.

 _(They both approach nearby bench and sit on it. Now that Luna has Lincoln with her, she decides now is the time to make up to her sole brother.)_

Luna: While we're here, bro...

 _(She saddens from guilt and regret, as usual.)_

Luna: ...can you forgive me over the bad moments?

Lincoln: Like what, big sis?

Luna: For these times when I brutally kicked you out of my room with that riff just for money, threatened you over taking Luan's side, growling at you like you're the worst person in my life during that dress incident, forced you to attend that crappy dance, kicked the living heck out of you for that darn car seat, and so on...

 _(Lincoln looks at her, and sees that her guilt is 100% legit.)_

Luna: ...But that's nothing compared to the worst mistake of my life.

Lincoln: And that would be...?

Luna: ...That moment when ALL of us agreed that you stay away from our house.

 _(Tears start to well in her eyes from serious guilt, along with her bottom lip quivering.)_

Luna: Wh-why...? J-ju-just... _why...?_ I am supposed to be your legal guardian, but look what I did! _I am more of a monster than your own sister!_

 _(Now she starts crying, because she feels really guilty from everything she had done to her sole brother. Lincoln is sad himself, but he'll never hestiate to reassure.)_

Lincoln: _(patting her back and smiling)_ Luna, it's alright, I still forgive AND love you, because you're my favorite sister. Sure, we may had bad moments together, but we're still family, big sis.

 _(Luna slowly regains composure, looks at Lincoln, smiles as well, and hugs him tightly.)_

Luna: Aw, Lincoln...you are indeed the best little brother any big sister can ask for.

Lincoln: And I promise that I'll never cast you aside in my life.

Luna: Thanks again, Linky.

 _(Lincoln hugs his rocking sister back for good 20 seconds, breaks it up, then the latter checks her watch and sees that it's 5:39 PM.)_

Luna: Alrighty Linky, let's go get our seats, then we'll listen to that cool SMOOCH concert, and we'll go home.

Lincoln: Sure thing. Come on, Luna.

 _(They stand up, leave the bench, get to the concert hall and enjoy their musical party, just like last time. 5 minutes later, the concert is over, crowd is dispersing, Lincoln and Luna are walking back home, while holding each others' hands. They make it there, and go about their own business.)_

 **Leni**

 _(Lincoln is in his room, putting on his formal outfit, cosisting of orange suit with tie of his same signature color, then addresses the readers.)_

Lincoln: _(to readers)_ Now I know what you guys are thinking, "Lincoln, today's nothing special, why are you wearing fancy clothes?" Well, since you can do the same in video games for no good reason, I decided to do the same here, just for the sake of experiment, and see how others will react.

 _(He leaves his room, goes downstairs, Leni spots him there.)_

Leni: Hey, Linky. Ooh, are you wearing fancy clothes?

Lincoln: Yeah.

Leni: I want to wear ones too! I'll be right back!

 _(She rushes upstairs to wear hers, then comes back and we see her donning seafoam dress.)_

Lincoln: You look great, Leni.

Leni: Awww, Linky...you are so nice.

 _(The Loud fashion lover hugs him tightly and kisses her only brother from hearing such lovable words.)_

Leni: I'm heading to the mall today, so would you like to go to there with me?

Lincoln: Sure thing, Leni.

Leni: That's the spirit, Linky! Come on, I'll be driving!

Lincoln: OK.

 _(Author's Note: It's alright guys, in my vision, Leni now knows at least how to drive decently without having to screw up...well, mostly, anyway.)_

 _(They get into Vanzilla, Leni starts it up, and they both drive to the mall. They make it there, leave their van, and enter.)_

Leni: Alright Linky, we'll be going to the clothing stores and buy ourselves some really great threads. I'll be getting myself new dresses, gowns, shirts and more, while you can freely get yourself some cool Ace Savvy clothes. And no worries, I'll be paying for everything, Linky. Besides, knowing my purchasing tendencies, James and Normand were generous enough to give me $3,278.

 _(She strokes his hair in genuine assurance.)_

Lincoln: Wow, I see.

Leni: Alright, let's go - time is fashion, Linky...well, in my case, anyway.

Lincoln: Right behind you, Leni.

 _(And with that, they head to Leni's one of favorite clothing store. We cut to montage of Lincoln and Leni buying both ordinary and fancy clothes. 15 minutes later, they finish shopping, and meet at the cashier.)_

Leni: Got anything you need, Linky?

Lincoln: Yeah, got myself some orange striped shirts with long sleeves, more orange clothes, sweaters included, two Ace Savvy shirts and pajamas as well.

Leni: That's nice to hear.

Lincoln: Yeah. Now, I trust you have everything too?

Leni: Yeppers. Come on, let's pay for them, then we'll have ice cream on me.

Lincoln: Alright, I'm in. Let's go, big sis.

 _(They approach the cashier, pay for the clothes, leave the clothing store, make their way to ice cream vendor, and Leni purchases two fudge pops, one for herself and one for Lincoln. And after that, they, while still carrying bags with their new clothes, sit on nearby bench and dig in their icy treats. Several minutes passed, they've finished, throw the popsicle sticks into trash, leave the mall, and make their way back into Vanzilla. They enter it, Leni starts up the family van, but Lincoln notices she's starting up the van with depression written all over her face.)_

Lincoln: What's wrong, Leni?

Leni: I just can't stop feeling bad about those times when I have treated you like dirt, Linky...

Lincoln: You do?

Leni: Yeah...I really feel bad for those times when I have joined the others to beat the living poop out of you for that stupid car seat, beaten up you and others just for money, volunteered to pull that nasty prank on you just because you wanted to sit in quiet comfort, and that unfortunate time when I ignored you over that embarassing video of us, but that's when I should've realized, Linky, that even if you didn't filmed me doing such embarassing stuff, Luan could've done it easily herself, knowing her ways.

Lincoln: Yeah...

Leni: But that's OK, Linky, because I still love and forgive you, because you are the best brother any sister can ask for.

Lincoln: And I forgive you too, Leni. After all, you can't let some memories affect your relations with a specific person.

Leni: Awww, Linky...

 _(They both share a big hug, keep each other in embrace for 30 seconds, Leni kisses him on forehead, breaks up the hug, and drive back home. Now we finally move on to Lori, the last sister who Lincoln will be spending time with, and then we will turn to the parents who'll be next.)_

 **Lori**

 _(Lincoln is heading upstairs to see how is Lori doing. He reaches the hallway, turns left, enters her and Leni's room, and sees his eldest sister lying on her bed there, browsing on her phone.)_

Lincoln: 'Sup, Lori. _(he approaches her)_

Lori: Hey, Lincoln.

Lincoln: I'm free today, so we can go out together today.

Lori: That's nice to hear.

Lincoln: You offered me the day after yesterday that we go to the French-Mexican fusion restaurant, we can start there, if you wish.

Lori: Alright, we'll be there soon. Why don't you go and prepare yourself while I do the same? I'll be waiting for you outside.

Lincoln: Sure thing. I'll see you outside, Lori.

Lori: Alrighty, I'll see you there as well, Linky.

 _(Lincoln leaves her room, goes to bathroom, takes a pee, washes his face, along with hands, then goes to his room next to wear his orange sweater with reddish collar, and sprays on himself some men's deodorant. Lori, in her room, meanwhile, changes into her blue dress shirt with a purple skirt, then she gets her face makeup ready, and sprays on herself some perfume as well. Lincoln is now fully ready, goes outside, and sees Lori waiting for him at Vanzilla.)_

Lincoln: All right, I'm ready, Lori. You look nice.

Lori: Likewise, Lincoln, but you didn't have to wear your decent-looking sweater.

Lincoln: I know, but since you'd prepare yourself, figured I'd do the same just so people wouldn't look at me like complete stranger.

Lori: Good point, Linky. Come on, hop in.

 _(They both get into Vanzilla, Lori starts it up, and the two make their way to Jean Juan's French Mex. They park Vanzilla in its parking lot, get out of the van, enter the restaurant, and take their seats there. A waiter approaches the two Loud kids.)_

Waiter: Welcome. What it'll be?

Lori: I'll have some nachos with salsa to go with it, and I'll have some quesadillas with garlic sauce.

Lincoln: And I'll have some tacos, along with adobo chicken and fries to go with it.

Waiter: OK. That'll be $19.75.

 _(Lori gets out a 20-dollar bill and hands it over to the waiter.)_

Waiter: Thank you. Your order will be arrived shortly.

Lincoln: You're welcome.

 _(The waiter leaves the two for now. Lincoln is glad to be here, but...)_

Lincoln: I must say, Lori, thanks a lot for agreeing to go out with me together.

Lori: You're literally welcome, Linky. Anything for a little bro like you.

Lincoln: Yeah. It's nice to be here again, but...

Lori: But what, Linky?

Lincoln: Being here again reminds me of that unfortunate time from a while ago, when we were attending that double date...

 ** _Flashback to events of "Save the Date"._**

Classmate #4: Hey Lincoln. Whatcha doing at Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet?

Lincoln: I'm just here with family. I mean, friends. I, I mean, family friends.

Classmate #4 **:** Isn't that Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln: No! I mean, maybe. I didn't know she was here.

Classmate #4: Hey, are those khakis? Gasp! You're wearing date pants!

Classmate #3: I knew it! Ronnie Anne _is_ your girlfriend! ( _he and others laugh)_

Lincoln: She is _NOT_ my girlfriend! Guys, I already told you. Ronnie Anne is rude and gross and totally annoying. I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss that weirdo.

Lori: _LINCOLN!_  
 _  
(Lincoln flinched, then camera shifts over to Lori and Bobby, both of whom look furious at what Lincoln just said, and then over to Ronnie Anne, who is again shocked and heartbroken at hearing Lincoln repeating these harsh words, after that bonding they just went through. Tears well up in her eyes, and she runs for the entrance, angrily.)_

Bobby: We're broken up again, babe. I mean, Lori.

 _(Lori starts crying her eyes out and Lincoln's classmates point and laugh at him.)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_ _  
_  
 _(Lincoln sadly sighs from remembering that painful moment, and Lori feels sorry for him.)_

Lori: Oh, Lincoln...

 _(She consoles him with a hug for a bit, then lets go.)_

Lincoln: Yeah...

Lori: You know, Lincoln, even though your mistake was almost fatal that day, it's my fault too since I let it happen. You were being laughed at, mercilessly, when I just stood still and done nothing, when I should have, like a sister. And that's when I should've realized it, but...

Lincoln: ...what happened, happened.

Lori: Yeah, unfortunately. But that's OK, Linky, because from now on, I'll never be this lazy, along with being stupid, and will always do what will be right.

Lincoln: I see.

 _(Minutes passed, the waiter comes back to Lincoln and Lori with their ordered food.)_

Waiter: Here you go. Enjoy.

Lori: Thanks again.

 _(Now the two Loud kids dig in their foods, and they really enjoy it. 15 minutes later, they have ate all of their food, exit the resturant and get back into Vanzilla. But before Lori starts it up, she has something in her mind.)_

Lori: Linc, before we head home...I just want to say that I'm so sorry for everything I've done against you, I really am.

Lincoln: I'm sorry too, for everything I've committed against you and others.

Lori: But no matter how harsh things may've got, Linc, I'll ALWAYS forgive AND love you, as my little brother.

Lincoln: Same here, I'll always love you too, Lori, even after all these bad moments.

Lori: So...siblings to the end, Linky?

Lincoln: ...Sibings to the end, big sis.

 _(They both smile at each other, hug each other, keep in each others' embrace for 15 seconds, break it up, and ride back home.)_

 _(Now it's the parents' turn to spend some time with their sole son.)_

 **Rita**

 _(Lincoln is sitting in the kitchen, having some meatball subs, while reading his comics. His mom, Rita, comes to him.)_

Rita: Hey, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey, Mom.

Rita: Would you like to go out and spend some time with me, son?

Lincoln: That would be nice, Mom.

Rita: That's great to hear, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Where should we start. though?

Rita: How 'bout...Gus' Games and Grub?

Lincoln: Alright, sure thing. But Mom, are you not interested in video games and such?

Rita: It's alright, Lincoln, it's just so I can relax from the usual noisy atmosphere in this house.

Lincoln: Ah, I see. OK then, come on, let's go.

 _(They both leave the house, get into Vanzilla, the Loud mother starts it up, make their way to Gus' Games and Grub, exit the van, enter the place, approach the cash register.)_

Rita: Hello there. I'd like one strawberry ice cream, one bag of bacon chps and a bottle of Fanta, please.

Shop Assistant: That'll be $5,59.

 _(The Loud matriarch pays for the order, then she recieves the order, and goes to nearby vacant spot with her sole son, while carrying their food. They take their sits.)_

Rita: Lincoln, before we eat...

 _(She calmly puts her hand on Lincoln's, then sadly sighs.)_

Rita: ...I want to apologize, honey.

Lincoln: For what, Mom?

Rita: For that moment when I have sternly forced you to exercise...

 ** _Flashback to events of "The Loudest Yard".  
_**  
Rita: Lincoln, why don't you go outside? It's not healthy to sit around playing video games all day.

Lincoln: Actually, Mom, some studies show-

Rita: Out.

Lincoln: Right...  
 _  
(Cut to the tree in the backyard; Lincoln is still playing his video game.)_

Rita: That's not what I meant! You need to get some _exercise_! And I have just the thing.  
 _  
(The mall. Lynn Sr. and some of the other fathers are power walking inside.)_

Lynn Sr.: ( _panting)_ Good workout, eh, son?

Lincoln: _[keeping up at a normal pace)_ Feeling the burn, Dad...

Lynn Sr.: Last one to the food court buys the soft pretzels!  
 _  
(Lincoln comes to a halt and sees the arcade. He goes inside and plays Total Turbo: Super Bikers XXII only to get caught.)_

Lynn Sr.: Ahem?

Lincoln: Oh! Hey, Dad. ( _chuckles nervously)_ Guess I'm paying for the pretzels...  
 _  
(His dad grabs him. Back at the house, Rita is following along with an aerobics show.)_

Rita: ( _panting)_ Phew. See? Exercise can be fun! Whee!  
 _  
(It appears Lincoln is following along.)_

Lincoln: I _read_ ya loud and clear, Mom.  
 _  
(It turns out he's just reading a comic book he taped to his mother's glutes. As he tries to turn the page, the comic falls off, leading Rita to realize.)_

Rita: Lincoln! I see I'm going to have to take other measures.

Lincoln: ( _uneasy)_ What kind of measures?  
 _  
(He is now given some gear for a certain sport.)_

Lincoln: Football? Come on, Mom. You know sports aren't my thing.  
 _  
(Cut to a montage of Lincoln participating in sports, but not actually playing them. He's playing catch with Clyde. Clyde tosses him the ball but he's just reading comic books and misses the ball. He's playing Basketball with  
Liam. Liam passes the ball, but it just passes by Lincoln preoccupied with his comics. He's playing Badminton with Lola. Lola serves the shuttlecock, but he has his racket secured around his sweatband while he's playing video games and the shuttlecock hits him in the head, not even fazing him. Lynn tosses a horseshoe that misses the ringer and hits Lincoln's shin.)  
_  
Lincoln: OW!  
 _  
(The montage ends, back to present.)_

Rita: Ugh. I know, honey, but you left me no choice. One way or another, you have to get some exercise.

Lincoln:Mom, wait! Look! ( _pretends to do aerobics)_ I'm exercising right now! ( _pulls a muscle)_ Ow, ow! Charley Horse!  
 _  
(Rita sighs, and walks away.)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

Rita: Even though you screwed up that football game later on, what I should've done is simply have Lynn train and excerise with you, and that way we could've avoided it all.

Lincoln: Yeah, but don't worry, me and Lynn did excerise earlier.

Rita: Ah. Well, that's nice to hear, and I'm glad you actually did so.

Lincoln: Uh-huh.

Rita: And that's not all, though. I forced you to play sports, Lincoln, then later on that day, when me and your father were a couple of lazybones. Gosh, I feel like such a hypocrite...

 ** _Flashback to events of "Health Kicked"._**

 _(Lincoln looks to his parents wearing jogging suits, but rather than exercising, they're lazing on the couch, reading the paper and eating snacks.)_

Lincoln: Hey, guys, you, uh, wanna go for a walk? It's a beautiful day out.

Rita: No thanks, sweetie. We are nice and comfy right here.  
 _  
(Charles comes in with his leash wanting to go for a walk.)_

Rita and Lynn Sr.: ( _doing Nose Goes)_ DIBS NOT! ( _go back to reading their papers)_  
 _  
(Charles whimpers to Lincoln who takes him.)_

Rita: Have a nice walk, Lincoln. ( _goes back to her paper)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

Rita: And let's not forget that time when I have scolded you like a complete psycho after the store incident.

 ** _Flashback to events of "Cereal Offender"._**

 _(On the way home from the grocery store, Rita is pissed with Lincoln.)_

Rita: ( _very upset)_ Well, isn't this wonderful. I guess I'll be shopping in the next town over for a while.

Lincoln:I'm sorry, Mom. But it's not all _my_ fault.

Rita: ( _silences him with her hand wave)_ Mmm-I don't wanna hear about it. You told me you could handle the grocery shopping, but clearly you cannot.

Lincoln:But Zombie Bran!

Rita: You can forget about that cereal, Lincoln.

Lincoln: But-

Rita: End of discussion!

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

Rita: I later regretted doing that, when James and Normand came around and told me the truth. But the worst of everything I have ever done to you, son, is during that...bad luck incident when I have agreed with others that you stay away from the house. Seriously, what kind of mother was I to lock you, my own son, away from our own home?! I feel like a complete monster to you...

 _(She now bursts into tears from guilt. Lincoln reassures his mother it's fine and it's over for a long time. He reaches and hugs her for comfort.)_

Lincoln: Mom, it's alright, I'm still here, alive and well. I'll always love and forgive you. Always.

 _(The Loud mother regains composure, looks at her sole son and returns the hug.)_

Rita: Seriously, Lincoln, you're still my little angel, and there's no way I'll ever throw you out of my life.

Lincoln: And you are the best mother any child can ask for. Honest.

Rita: Aww, honey...

 _(She kisses him on forehead out of hearing such beautiful words, breaks up the hug, then the two proceed to eat their foods. A couple of minutes passed, they leave the arcade, get back into van and drive back home.)_

 **Lynn Sr.**

 _(Later that day, Lincoln is in the living room, watching some TV from the couch. His father, Lynn Sr., approaches and sits next to him.)_

Lynn Sr.: Hey there, sport. You busy?

Lincoln: Not much, Dad.

Lynn Sr.: That's nice to hear, son. Would you like to go to grocery store with me? I want to prepare very delicious meal for this dinner.

Lincoln: I would like to, but what about that time with the store? Isn't that manager still upset with me?

Lynn Sr.: No worries about that, son. Shortly after you and your sisters were kicked out of the store, James and Normand have agreed to pay $3,000 to cover the damages that your sisters did. After all, they are the true guilty party, and not you, son, so everything will be fine, I promise.

Lincoln: Ah, I see. In that case, I'm ready to go with you, Dad.

Lynn Sr.: That's the spirit, Lincoln. Let's go.

 _(They leave the house, get into the family van, the Loud patriarch starts it up, and drive to the store. The two make it there, park it in the lot, get out, and enter the shop. The same manager who kicked Lincoln and his sisters out previously greets and approaches the two.)_

Store Manager: Hey, the white-haired kid.

Lincoln: Y-yes?

Store Manager: Your neighbors, James and Normand, have paid me $3,000 for the damages that your sisters did last time, and that's why I want to say that you're always welcome in my store, boy, but only when you're accompanied by less than three people.

Lincoln: I see.

Store Manager: Anyway, enjoy your shopping.

Lynn Sr.: We will, mister. Thanks.

 _(The Loud father now proceeds to shop together with his sole son. 15 minutes later, they got everything they need for this evening's dinner, pay for all of the groceries, making their way back to Vanzilla while carrying all the stuff they bought, put it in trunk, get back in the van, and drive back home. They approach their house, get all of groceries from the car, enter, and unpack everything in the kitchen.)_

Lynn Sr.: It was really nice to shop with just you, my son.

Lincoln: Likewise, Dad, and with just you, it was peaceful and fun.

Lynn Sr.: Indeed it was, son. Before we begin cooking, though...can we sit and talk?

Lincoln: Sure thing. Before we do, let's pack everything we bought in the fridge, though.

Lynn Sr.: Good point there, son.

 _(They do so, and gather at the table in the dining area.)_

Lynn Sr.: Lincoln...I'm sorry. Very sorry, son.

 _(He sadly puts his hand on Lincoln's shoulder.)_

Lincoln: For what, dad?

Lynn Sr.: For that moment when I have unfairly grounded you during the Princess Pony fiasco...

 ** _Flashback to events of "Sleuth or Consequences"._**

Lincoln: ( _undeterred)_ I'm looking forward to it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go tell-

Lola: ( _doing it for him)_ DAD! IT WAS LINCOLN WHO CLOGGED THE TOILET!

Lynn Sr.: LINCOLN, YOU'RE GROUNDED! GIRLS, YOU'RE NO LONGER GROUNDED!

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

Lynn Sr.: Seriously Lincoln, it was so wrong of me, when I should've known it'd be Lucy in reality. Then there was that one time when I have hogged Veronica all to myself only...

 ** _Flashback to events of "Vantastic Voyage"._**

 _(The kids and Rita hear a blaring car horn and a brand new van pulls up onto the drive. They gasp in awe as the window lowers to reveal Lynn Sr.)_

Lynn Sr.: Ain't she a beaut? I fell in love the minute I took her for a test drive. Check this out.

 _(He brings out a remote which he uses to open the door. The kids and Rita excitedly rush up to their brand new van, but Lynn Sr. intentionally closes the door on them, causing the kids and Rita to slam into the van and fall over.)_

Lynn Sr.: ( _tutting)_ Not so fast. This van is brand new and I wanna keep it that way. Shoes off! From now on you'll wear these booties. ( _holds up a pair of booties)_ Now line up for inspection.  
 _  
(Later at nighttime...)_

Lynn Sr.: ( _holding a clipboard)_ Aha, so no history of flaking skin, projectile vomiting, or Leaky Bowel Syndrome. ( _turns to Lana)_ You may enter.  
 _  
(Lana dashes into the van and closes the sliding door. Lynn Sr. gets in the van.)_

Lynn Sr.: Okay, gang! Let's take her for a ride!" ( _starts the van and backs off the driveway, but unfortunately, he drives it back)_ Everybody out! Don't smudge the door handles.  
 _  
(Rita and the Loud children complain about the very short ride they had.)_

Leni: That was, like, the shortest ride ever!

Lynn Sr.: Now guys, we don't want to rack up the mileage on Veronica.

Lincoln: Who?

Lynn Sr.: Oh, that's the name I gave my little baby. Now, everybody out!  
 _  
(The kids and Rita get out of the car, feeling annoyed. Just as Lynn Sr. gets out and closes the door, Lori comes back.)_

Lori: Dad, can I borrow, um...Veronica tomorrow?

Lynn Sr.: ( _laughs, but realizes)_ Oh, wait. You're serious? Oh, sorry, honey, nobody drives her but me.

Rita: And me, of course.

Lynn Sr.: ( _laughs again but realizes)_ Oh, wait! You're serious too?  
 _  
(Lori and Rita just walk away, feeling annoyed.)_

 _ **Flashback ends, back to present.**_

 _(Lynn Sr. facepalms from guilt.)_

Lynn Sr.: And what the heck was I even thinking to keep that car to myself only...? Guess I was no better than you, son.

Lincoln: You mean when I won that limo a while back, and kept it to myself as well?

Lynn Sr.: Yeah. And the worst of all, son, is that time with the Sister Fight Protocol. Seriously, son, I should've done everything to stop it all...but I couldn't, and look what happened - I allowed your sisters to torture you the worst way possible, yet I've just acted like a true coward. I'm so sorry, son...

 _(Lynn Sr. gets depressed from true guilt and regret, hugs his sole son.)_

Lynn Sr.: Can you ever forgive me, son? I just wished I could've done something, but in the end...I didn't...

Lincoln: It's alright, Dad. Even after those times, I still love you, and will never stop doing so.

Lynn Sr.: Thanks Lincoln, that really helped. From now on, whether something's happening between your sisters, I'll try my best to prevent collateral damage. So...father and son forever, Linc?

Lincoln: Father and son forever, Dad.

 _(Lincoln smiles at his father, returns the hug, Lynn Sr. is relieved that his only son will never cast him aside. 20 seconds have passed, they break up the hug, and look at the clock. It's evening now, and close to dinnertime.)_

Lynn Sr.: Alright, sport, let's go and cook the dinner. Today's menu will be...Italian chicken wraps.

Lincoln: Sounds good enough for me. I'll cook it with you together.

Lynn Sr.: That's my boy. Come on, son, let our father-and-son moment proceed.

 _(And with that, we cut to montage of Lincoln and his father cooking the meal together. They enjoy their time together as well. 40 minutes later, they have finished cooking the necessary amount, putting 3 chicken wraps on all 12 plates, and put some chips to go with it as well.)_

Lynn Sr.: Everyone, dinnner's ready!

 _(The Loud mother and sisters come to the table, take a bite of the chicken wraps that Lincoln and Lynn Sr. made...and they love them.)_

Sisters: Mmmmmm!

Rita: Very delicious, Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: And it's all thanks to Lincoln, who has happily volunteered to help me cook this awesome meal.

Sisters: YAY!

 _(This makes the sisters ecstatic, they cheer and clap at Lincoln, who's a bit proud himself. He smiles at this.)_

 **Epilogue**

 _(After the dinner, Lincoln is in his room, who's happy from all of this experience. He addresses the readers.)_

Lincoln: _(to readers)_ Well, guys, guess I did learned my lesson, that no matter how harsh the damages may have been, your family will always be out there to look out, and forgive you. It's decided, you guys. I'll never, ever quit my family, and will try my best to be here as long as possible.

 _(And just as Lincoln finished saying that, he hears a knock.)_

Lincoln: It's open.

 _(The door opens to reveal Luna.)_

Luna: Hey, little dude. Can you come downstairs? We're having family meeting in the living room.

Lincoln: Sure thing, Luna.

 _(They both come downstairs to the living room, Lincoln sees all of his family there, waiting for him.)_

Lori: Well Lincoln, I hope you enjoyed spending time with us.

Lincoln: I really did, Lori. Thanks for everything you've done for me, guys.

Lynn: It was nothing, 'lil bro.

Luan: We're just glad that we still have you, Linc.

Lucy: Yeah. We're sorry for everything.

Lola: And we mean that with all our hearts.

Luna: From now on, little bro, we'll try our best not to be so hard to you anymore.

Leni: And, like, whether something's happening, you're more than welcome to help.

Lori: Yeah, and we'll never cast you aside, ever.

Lincoln: Same here, guys, I'll always try to be as nice as possible to you, never stop loving you all...and will never trade all of you for the world.

 _(And just as the only Loud boy said that, he pulled out his arms, the whole family approaches their sole brother and son, give him the most geniune group hug, and with that, we finally close our story, knowing that Lincoln's family will be there for him, no matter what.)_

THE END


End file.
